VERSION 1 Poudlard, Punitions pour Dumbledore facétieux
by BlondiexBlack
Summary: Fanfic en cours de reconstruction, la nouvelle version arrivera sûrement bientôt !
1. Début des hostilités

**Poudlard, Punitions pour Dumbledore facétieux**

**AUTEUR :** BlondiexBlack

**GENRE :** Romance/Humour

**PAIRING :** Drarry, X/X, X/Y

**RATING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain J. K. Rowling. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

**RESUME : **Harry et Draco se détestent, comme toujours. Les Serpentards livrent une guerre sans merci aux 3 autres maisons, avec qui ils se chamaillent sans cesse, et surtout les Gryffondors. Mais Dumbledore est bien décidé à rétablir un climat de paix dans son école, quitte à faire passer Fred & Georges Weasley pour des anges…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Amis du jour Bonjour, amis du soir Bonsoir !

Ici Lady Ixia Marshall, à présent nommée BlondiexBlack, ou juste BxB, ou juste Blondie.

Comme le titre le mentionne c'est une fic' concernant l'univers Harry Potter, et qui concerne tout le monde, mais principalement Harry et Drago. Elle est notée M, et contiendra peut-être des lemons, mais à coup sûr des limes. Je préviens par contre que c'est une UA, c'est-à-dire que certains détails, ou quelques actions seront décalées par rapport au canon. Sinon, j'aime suivre l'histoire originale !

Les chapitres sont plutôt courts, mais j'aime bien délimiter mes parties, et puis si un jour je ne poste pas, je serai sûre de vous créez le suspens )

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour vous plaindre de mon affreux sens littéraire, de mon humour horrible, etc. ! :D

Bisous²

**OooooooO**

**Chapitre 1 : Début des hostilités**

« Ah !, cette fois-ci je t'ai eu Potter !

Un rire s'éleva d'un coin du couloir. C'était Drago Malefoy, manifestement sous sortilège de Désillusion, qui avait ENCORE fait un croche-pied à Harry. Il était le chef des Serpentards, et par conséquent, l'ennemi héréditaire d'Harry.

-Tu vas le payer Malefoy, rugit Harry en se jetant sur lui.

-Mr Malefoy … Harry… Je vous prie de cesser cela tout de suite.

Le directeur de l'école venait d'arriver. Albus Dumbledore était un peu excentrique, mais il ne lésinait jamais sur la discipline.

Les garçons se lancèrent un regard noir et se lâchèrent, plein de mépris.

-Qui de vous est le responsable cette fois ci ? C'est toi Harry ?

-Mais non Monsieur ! C'est cet idiot de Malefoy, il m'a fait un croche-pied !

-C'est ça Potter, comme si j'allais m'abaisser au niveau de Weasley…

-Malefoy je vais te…

-Ça suffit Harry, le sermonna le directeur pourtant plein de tendresse. Et tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Non Monsieur, avoua Harry, non sans honte. Mais je pense savoir pourquoi.

-Potter tu divagues !, répondit Drago avec dédain.

-Mr Malefoy, laissez Mr Potter s'expliquer.

-Je pense qu'il a utilisé un sortilège de Désillusion.

-Je ne savais pas que le Professeur Flitwick vous apprenait ce sort…

-Eh bien, non, mais… Enfin, je suis sûr que c'est ça ! Monsieur, s'il vous plaît !

-Il y a de toute façon un moyen de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? souri le directeur. »

Il se saisi des baguettes des deux jeunes garçons, et les visa de sa baguette.

« -Prior Icanto, murmura le sorcier.

La baguette d'Harry révéla l'utilisation d'un sort bien connu du directeur. Il fit un clin d'œil à son élève, et pointa un bout de parchemin vide dépassant de la robe de celui-ci. Harry s'empourpra, et dissimula La Carte du Maraudeur. La baguette de Drago quant à elle, révéla en effet un sort de Désillusion. Dumbledore sembla impassible.

-Puisque les sanctions précédentes, telles que suivre les cours d'Etude des Moldus, ou rester à étudier leurs cultures avec nos sorciers d'ascendance moldue, je ne vais pas continuer à leur imposer pareille contrainte. Toutefois, vous allez bientôt connaître la punition appropriée. Maintenant, retournez tous les deux en cours ou dans vos salles communes. »

Dépités, ils retournèrent voir leurs amis. Toute fois, quand Malefoy descendit les marches qui menaient à sa salle commune, il se retrouva habillé d'une robe de sorciers tricolore : rouge, bleue, et jaune ! Il vociféra, puis couru vers le tableau. Ses camarades, bien qu'étonnés, ne pensèrent pas une seconde à se moquer. Plus ou moins effrayés par leur Préfet, ils avaient surtout compris ce qu'il se passait !

« Ils ont osé répondre ! Ils ont osé répondre à notre sortilège de Reducto ! s'exclama Daphné Greengrass.

-Je vais aller voir ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, et je vais lui dire ! pesta Malefoy. »

Il se rendit à toute vitesse dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, croisa le professeur Rogue qui le toisa, et cria le mot de passe. Il emprunta les escaliers, et trouva un directeur plutôt amusé.

« Ils ont osé me faire ça, à moi !

-Drago, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas si grave !

-Vous voulez rire ! Je veux qu'ils soient sanctionnés eux aussi !

-Remettriez-vous en doute mes compétences de directeur ? Ils le seront monsieur Malefoy, n'ayez d'inquiétudes ! Je vous retrouve ce soir dans la grande salle. Vous pouvez disposer.

Alors que le Préfet commençait à partir, Dumbledore le retint :

-Oh monsieur Malefoy, attendez !

Il rendit à la robe de ce dernier sa couleur noire d'origine. Il se tourna vers Fumseck, et regarda une de ses plumes tomber.

-À bientôt Fumseck… »

Harry contemplait Hermione changer la forme et la couleur des cheveux d'une sorte de poupée. Elle avait cet air concentré des formules qu'elle était obligée de tester quand Ron et lui l'embarquaient dans leurs aventures. Dean Thomas dessinait un des joueurs de West Ham, et s'entrainait particulièrement sur la signature de la photo. Harry choisit d'interrompre Dean plutôt qu'Hermione.


	2. Et bien dansez maintenant !

**Chapitre 2 : Et bien dansez maintenant !**

« Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Oh rien Harry. Mes amis moldus me manquent parfois, et j'aimerai leur rapporter un souvenir. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi je ne vais plus en cours avec eux, et… Enfin, j'espère que ça leur plaira tout ça ! Et Hermione ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-J'essaye des sorts de métamorphoses humains.

-À quelles fins ? questionna Dean.

-Eh bien, je sais que les concours d'Animagus sont très difficiles et…

-Quoi ? la coupa Harry. Tu veux passer les concours ?

-Mais non voyons Harry. Et puis laisse moi finir. Je disais donc, que je sais que les concours d'Animagus sont très difficiles et les Métamorphomages le sont de naissance… Et pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen…

-Tu veux dire, de devenir métamorphomage ?

-Oui !

-Mais quel est l'intérêt des Animagus dans cette histoire alors ? interrogea Dean, manifestement un peu perdu.

-Oh, ça !, c'est pour Harry !

-J'aime quand je ne suis pas au courant ! blagua-t-il.

Un énorme bruit, comme un raclement de gorge survint, comme intensifié à une puissance folle.

-Chers élèves. Ce soir est une soirée spéciale à Poudlard, retentit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore. Suite à vos bagarres, vous allez être tous punis.

Une clameur s'éleva de tout le château.

-Mais, vous pourrez tous vous amusez quand même ! En effet, la punition consiste à ce que vous vous habillez en tenue de soirée dans les 15 prochaines minutes, et que vous restiez consignés d'ici là.

- Dans 15 minutes, rajouta Minerva McGonagall, ceux qui ne sont pas habillés et présents dans leurs salles communes seront en retenus tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que nous sommes au mois de novembre.

Un bruit se fit à nouveau entendre, puis plus rien.

-C'était quoi ça ? s'offusqua Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je serai toi je me dépêcherai ! lança un Ron qui avait manifestement couru pour rentrer. »

Ils remontèrent dans les dortoirs, mirent leur plus belle tenue, et attendirent, pétrifiés. Au bout du quart d'heure, leur tenue s'adaptèrent aux couleurs de leur Maison. Les Gryffondors en bordeaux, les Serdaigles en bleu marine, les Serpentards en vert anglais, et les Poufsouffles en jaune safran. Stupéfaits, ils ne s'autorisèrent pourtant pas à bouger. Et pour cause :

« Vous pouvez maintenant tous descendre dans la grande salle.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Ah vous voilà ! Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Mangez, mais ne quittez pas cette salle. Bon appétit !

Ils mangèrent donc, non sans crainte, mais toujours curieux de ce que leur réservait le directeur.

-À présent, écartez-vous. Voilà. Disposons les 4 tables au fond de la Grande Salle. Et maintenant, musique ! Vous devez danser, tous !

-Si vous ne le faites pas de vous-même, renchérit la directrice adjointe, je vous jure que vous serez soumis au sortilège _Tarantallegra_ ! »

Une valse s'éleva lentement dans la Salle. Les élèves dansèrent alors, Serpentards avec Serpentards, Poufsouffles avec Poufsouffles, etc. Au bout de 5 minutes d'une danse bien organisée, les danseurs avaient compris quand changer de partenaires et avec qui. Alors qu'ils pensaient leur manège bien rodé, Dumbledore s'empressa de changer les couleurs des tenues. Les sœurs Patil, Crabbe, et Goyle, arboraient à présent le jaune safran des Poufsouffles, Theodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass le bordeaux de Gryffondor, Neville Londubat et Ron le vert des Serpentards, Harry, Hermione, et Draco, quand à eux, le bleu marine des Serdaigles.

Ils perdirent totalement le contrôle de leurs mouvements et de leurs changements. Hermione rencontra Ron, d'abord étonnée, puis dansa avec lui. Elle leva la main pour demander la parole au moment de changer de partenaire :

« Professeur ? Si je ne m'abuse, la répartition des nouvelles couleurs est bien définie n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas du tout aléatoire ?

-Non Miss Granger, ce n'est pas aléatoire.

Hermione murmura alors à l'oreille d'Harry qui venait de s'agripper à sa taille :

-Ron et Neville sont chez les Verts parce qu'ils sont Sang-Pur, moi je suis chez les Bleus, et nous savons très bien pourquoi, Malefoy et toi l'êtes parce que vous êtes rusés, et pleins de ressources. Crabbe & Goyle, eux, ne pouvaient aller nulle part ailleurs. Les sœurs Patil n'avaient rien à faire chez Serpentards, elles ont donc été envoyées chez Poufsouffle, et je sais que Nott s'en contrefiche, et que Greengrass est plutôt… courageuse. Tu vois une solution ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre et se retrouva collé à la dite Greengrass. Au début rebutés, ils s'accordèrent plutôt bien… »

**OooooooO**

**NdA : **Si vous en êtes là c'est que pour l'instant l'histoire vous a plu ! Je vous donne rendez vous très bientôt pour un chapitre trois, explosif !


	3. Changement de décor

**Chapitre 3 : Changement de décor**

**OooooooO**

Ils dansaient bien tous les deux, même si ils ne comprenaient pas trop comment cela était possible. Daphné était belle, plutôt froide, mais sensuelle. Harry, d'habitude maladroit, se découvrait une dextérité de circonstance.

Mais c'était sans compter la valse, et les changements de partenaire. Ils tournèrent donc, et se retrouvèrent à côté de Malefoy, qui dansait maladroitement avec une Parvati Patil bouche-bée de toute cette folie.

Lorsqu'il les vit, tout deux, si synchrones, le Serpentard sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour ! Daphné était une des leurs, et Potter était Potter ! Comment pouvaient-ils réussir ça, ensemble ? Il sentit une sensation atroce lui déchirer le ventre lorsqu'il les regarda avec plus d'insistance. Il marcha sur le pied de Parvati, et balbutia, confus, avant de se reprendre et de lui dire de faire plus attention. Il l'embrassait du regard, avec ses cheveux bruns, ses mouvements mal assurés, ses yeux, sa cicatrice… Sa cicatrice ?

*Tu deviens fou, Malefoy, tu deviens fou*

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas détacher son regard d'Harry, sur qui le bleu marine détonnait étrangement. Il revint sur Greengrass quelques temps, mais, même si le bordeaux lui allait bien, rien ne pouvait y faire.

Soudain, ils changèrent de partenaire…

La danse avait beau avoir enchanté Harry, quelque chose le troublait. Il avait vu Parvati, magnifique dans sa robe couleur or, et Malefoy, distingué, à sa place dans cette mascarade de grâce et de fierté. Le vert anglais dont il se paraît d'habitude avait été remplacé par ce bleu foncé qui contrastait à merveille avec ses cheveux blonds, sa peau immaculée, et surtout ses yeux gris. Il en était impressionnant, rendant caduques les tentatives des autres élèves d'étinceler.

*Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry, c'est n'importe quoi ! Parvati est magnifique, concentre toi sur elle.*

Mais alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, ils changèrent de partenaires.

Harry se retrouva à danser avec Ginny Weasley, et Drago Malefoy avec Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière gloussait, tandis que la première se lovait tendrement auprès du Gryffondor. Toutes ces années qu'ils se connaissaient, toutes ces années de rumeurs, et pourtant, ils ne ressentaient l'un pour l'autre qu'un béguin d'adolescents, qu'une complicité sans limite. Ils préféraient se chamailler, se confier l'un à l'autre que s'aimer. Cependant, pour une fois, elle ne put le comprendre. Que lui arrivait-il, si distant, si ailleurs ?

« Harry ?

-Hum, oui ?

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh rien, je… je suis un peu perdu que nous soyons mélangés.

-Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas tous mélangés… Enfin, je veux dire, tu es avec Hermione, et moi avec Neville et mes frères…

-Hun hun »

Il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention, mais maintenant qu'il la regardait, il voulait bien admettre que le vert était parfait pour Ginny. Compte tenu de sa chevelure rousse, de sa peau blanche mouchetée, et de ses yeux marron, le vert ne pouvait que lui sied. Elle était très jolie comme ça, et son regard mutin posée sur le survivant le faisait frissonner. Il déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres, rougit, et regarda ses chaussures.

La rouquine allait ouvrir la bouche, mais ils changèrent de partenaire.

Pansy elle, avait été collante, mielleuse, mais n'avait vu en Drago que son snobisme habituel, et son mépris incessant. Il n'avait pas fait paraître son trouble, et se contenter de la suivre. Il voyait la Traître-à-son-sang, cette rouquine de Weasley, qui se dorlotait contre Potter, et qui se targuait de tout savoir sur lui. Il fulminait, prêt à railler Pansy, mais il fut pris de cours par un changement de partenaire.

Harry et Drago se croisèrent, échangèrent un regard…

C'est ce moment que Dumbledore choisi de changer la couleur des tenues de ses élèves pour un noir profond, uniforme…


	4. Où manque le bonheur

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est plus long que le 2 & le 3, il fait la longueur du 1er ! Je ne me voyais pas le couper avant, et j'aime aussi écrire longtemps ! J'espère que ceux qui s'étaient « habitués » à mes chapitres courts ne m'en voudront pas. J'informe aussi tout de suite les âmes errantes de trois choses :

La première, je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice, alors excusez moi pour les fautes, que je corrige au fur et à mesure, et que j'espère moindre dans ce chapitre que ce que j'ai pu faire précédemment ! N'hésitez pas à me les signaler surtout ! )

La deuxième, c'est que la fin de ce chapitre est un petit cliffhanger ! Mais je posterai sûrement le chapitre 5 sous peu !

La dernière, c'est que, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mes titres de chapitres sont des proverbes/citations/expressions assez connu(e)s. Toutefois, je vais dès à présent préciser l'origine des plus mystérieux en fin de page !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! *clin d'œil*

**OooooooO**

**Chapitre 4 : Où manque le bonheur, toute fatigue est vaine.****(1)**

Les danseurs, monochromes, se mélangeait toujours. Les 4 maisons, les 7ème et 5ème années, les garçons, les filles, tous étaient entremêlés. Hermione & Ginny dansaient ensembles, hilares. Ron balbutiait dans les bras de Katie Bell, manifestement gêné. Mais le spectacle ahurissant auquel auraient pu assister les élèves s'ils n'avaient pas été autant impliqués, spectacle qu'aucun n'aurait pu croire, c'était celui de deux ennemis, contraints de danser ensemble, faisant tout pour se tenir éloigné l'un de l'autre.

Harry Potter & Drago Malefoy, grimaçants, s'évitant, obligés de garder la mesure. Ils étaient tous les deux gracieux, élégants, élancés, en contraste l'un avec l'autre. L'un brun à la peau mat et aux yeux verts, clairs l'autre, l'iris gris foncé, la peau diaphane, les cheveux platine. Un mélange ardu, osé, suave, délicieux.

La musique se mua en un slow des plus tendres, et chacun resta dans l'impossibilité de changer de partenaire. Crabbe et Goyle tituber l'un avec l'autre, Fred & George affalés l'un contre l'autre.

Harry & Draco étaient toujours coincés ensembles, dans cette mécanique infernale. Ils tentaient de se maintenir à distance, mais la foule les poussait sans cesse. Ils finirent par céder, excédés, se tenant à quelques centimètres seulement de l'autre.

**XxxxxxxX**

Drago sentait le corps sensuel et chaud de Harry contre lui. Il lui rappelait le pain d'épices, ce gâteau moldu qu'il avait été obligé de goûter lors d'une punition que lui avait infligée Dumbledore. Il fallait avouer que ça n'était pas mauvais. Il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il avait aimé ! Enfin, peut-être pas, mais…

Sa peau était sucrée, douce, musquée, enivrante. Son corps, à la fois solide, grand, et fin, duquel il pouvait deviner chacune de ses lignes derrière sa tenue, à vrai dire bien choisie…

**XxxxxxxX**

Le fils de James & Lily Potter n'en croyait pas ses sens. Il était curieusement bien, près du corps de Malefoy, froid, élégant, élancé, marmoréen. Son cou dégageait une odeur boisée, obsédante, énervante et tellement indispensable.

**XxxxxxxX**

Tous les élèves semblaient à présent comprendre. Ils regardaient les deux jeunes hommes danser ensemble, étonnement assortis, gracieux. Les professeurs, tout comme leurs élèves, étaient bouche bée, étonnés par cette vision. Seul le directeur semblait amusé, sûr de lui.

Pourtant, les deux jeunes hommes n'en menaient pas large !

« Je te jure qu'après ça, je me ferai un plaisir de t'humilier, Potter !

-Je décollerai ta face de fouine à la main, s'il le faut Malefoy !

-Gare à toi où je te marche sur le pied.

-Essaye toujours !

Ils commencèrent alors à tanguer, perdre l'équilibre, et menacèrent de tomber avant de se reprendre.

-Arrête ça !

-Toi aussi ! »

Un clap retentit alors, marquant l'arrêt de la musique, le retour à leur tenue normale, et à la décoration habituelle de la Grande Salle.

Harry et Drago se lâchèrent aussitôt, pestant.

« Maintenant, retournez dans vos dortoirs, annonça le directeur. Dès demain, vous aurez bien entendu intérêt à adopter un comportement adéquat ! »

Puis il se leva, et parti. Il quitta tout simplement la pièce, suivit du professeur McGonagall, et de leurs confrères.

Les élèves se regroupèrent donc, et Harry vit Drago s'éloigner, et Ron, Hermione, Ginny, & les autres, venir vers lui. Ils le regardèrent tous, mi-désolés, mi-surpris. Harry soupira, exténué, résigné, et d'un seul homme, ils rejoignirent leur salle commune.

Dean & Seamus, comme d'habitude, parlaient de tout et de rien. Dean et Ginny se chamaillaient, Ron & Hermione encadraient Harry, passablement inquiets. Alors que les quatre premiers et Neville se jetèrent sur le canapé, près à déblatérer des heures, les trois suivants montèrent en silence dans le dortoir des garçons.

Les couleurs rouge & or du dortoir, semblaient ce soir ostentatoires. Harry leur jeta un œil torve, et déchira ses rideaux de dégoût. Ses amis lui adressèrent un regard perplexe, mais il se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si on redescend avec 'Mione, Harry ?

-Non non bien sûr ! »

Qu'ils étaient maladroits ces deux là ! Leur couple, leur amitié, etc. Mais c'est vrai que le Survivant se savait assez _invivable_ à ses heures. En entendant leurs pas s'estomper dans l'escalier et les cris de bienvenue que leur adressaient les autres, Harry entreprit de se déshabiller, las, et s'enfouit, sous ses draps, fait, il le savait, sûrement par Dobby, à la manière des lits très serrés des grands-mères. Bien que le lit soit froid, il fut un très bon hôte à ses pensées.

Savoir l'elfe de maison, heureux, choyé, respecté, libre, ici à Poudlard, le consolait. D'abord, parce que Dobby était loyal, courageux, honnête, et droit.

*Un Gryffondor en puissance, songea non sans un sourire Harry*

Ensuite, car Dobby le lui rappelait assez souvent, c'était un peu grâce à lui. Ça changeait de tous ces gens MORTS, à cause de lui. Le mot se grava dans sa tête. Il brulait ces valeurs, martelait son crâne, irradiait sa cicatrice.

Harry, sous le choc, se recroquevilla, en position fœtale, les mains sur son front. Rien qu'à y penser, la fin de la guerre semblait bien loin. Debout, sur le front, frappé par un éclair vert, un jeune homme meurt. Il reconnait son père, pourtant les circonstances de sa mort ne sont pas celles-là. Il se voit alors, lui, à la place du cadavre. Il décolle de son corps, et voit ses amis étendus à ses côtés, mutilés, décédés, torturés. Il aperçoit au loin une silhouette noire, qui se rapproche à une vitesse folle, et qui lâche un rire sadique en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, et de la douleur, Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il émit un cri de douleur, et s'évanouit…

**(1)**** Proverbe espagnol, « Do falta dicha, por demas es diligencia », traduit également par « Sans un peu de bonheur, l'énergie ne conduit pas à tout ».**


	5. L'Effet de surprise

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Bon bien voilà, j'ai tenu ma promesse de poster vite ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**OooooooO**

**Chapitre 5 : L'effet de surprise**

Dégoulinant de sueur froide, une douleur fulminante enrobant son crâne, lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, il fut aveuglé par le blanc immaculé de tout ce qui l'entourait.

*Ça, c'est du réveil spécial infirmerie ! Ça faisait longtemps !*

Comme si elle pouvait surveiller chaque recoin de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh accouru à son chevet.

« Vous êtes réveillé Mr Potter !, s'exclama-t-elle, manifestement soulagée. Vous savez, quand vous arrivez ici, ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis longtemps je dois dire on ne sait jamais vraiment si l'on peut vous traiter, et comment ! Vous voulez prévenir quelqu'un ?

-Her…, balbutia Harry, manifestement trop faible pour encore parler.

-Miss Granger ?

-No… non… L'heure.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est 6h45. Vous ne voulez prévenir personne ? Tout le monde attend de vos nouvelles !

En son fort intérieur, Harry savait bien que Poudlard était divisé en 3. Ses amis, qui attendaient qu'il aille mieux, anxieux. Les Serpentards, qui attendaient qu'il meurt. Et les autres, plus ou moins en proies au doute, impersonnel, devenue constant, habituel quand Harry se blessait. Il réalisa alors qu'il venait de passer la nuit ENTIÈRE à l'infirmerie !

-Tout…

-Oui, vos professeurs également !, répliqua Mme Pomfresh, qui prenait manifestement un malin plaisir à le couper.

-Dum… Fum…

-Dumbledore ? D'accord, je l'appelle tout de suite ! »

**XxxxxxxX**

« Alors Weasmoche, Potter ton poto s'est encore blessé ?

-Ta gueule Malefoy, rétorqua l'intéressé.

-Arrête de lui répondre Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine, venait de répondre, un peu intimidé, une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, ébouriffés dans une crinière de lion.

-C'est ça Weaslaid, écoute ta Sang-de-Bourbe, venait de piaillait une fille au teint pâle, au visage plutôt disgracieux, et aux cheveux noirs.

-Parkinson, tais toi !

-'Mione, t'énerve pas, avait murmuré Ron.

-De toute façon, vous n'êtes que de pauvres abrutis, lâches, laissa tomber Drago.

-Oh Malefoy je vais te tuer !, hurla le rouqin. »

Heureusement, sa sœur Ginny passa à ce moment et aida Hermione à le contenir. Exténué de se battre, il se calma. Il regarda alors les deux adolescentes de plus près. Hermione avait les traits tirés, sûrement d'inquiétude et de chagrin. Ginny elle, bien que semblant épuisée également, resplendissait plus que jamais ! Ron n'y avait pas fait attention pendant la danse, mais il avait remarqué Ginny hier après « la fête », et s'était rendu compte combien sa sœur avait grandi. Elle était devenue désirable, en tous points. Cela réveilla en Ron des sentiments de grands frères protecteur. Cependant, il dût bien avouer que ses cheveux roux, identiques aux siens, qu'elle portait longs, et bouclés, encadraient parfaitement son visage éburné & ovale. Ses tâches de rousseur abondantes, autre caractéristique familiale, étaient sur elles avantageuses, lui donnant un air mutin, raffiné. Sans parler de son corps qui avait grandi, muer… Effectivement, il allait tuer le premier garçon qui s'approcherait de sa petite sœur !

« Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça Ronald, le charia l'intéressée.

-R… rien ! Je me demandais comment aller Harry… »

Ils soufflèrent, comme si l'habitude de s'inquiéter devant plus pesante chaque fois, chaque jour.

**XxxxxxxX**

« Harry, tu es réveillé alors, lui adressa le directeur, le couvant d'un regard doux.

-Hun hun, grommela Harry.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Fum… Fumseck. Je voulais voir Fumseck.

-Fumseck ? Pourquoi ?

-Larmes… plumes.

-Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

Harry remarqua alors sur le sorcier des traces d'incompréhensions, et d'inquiétude, ce qui était plutôt rare. Avec ses yeux bleus, ses lunettes en demi-lune, et ses cheveux et sa barbe d'une longueur folle, gris, il avait plutôt l'air rassurant d'habitude. Il reprit :

-Fumseck est malheureusement encore au stade d'un oisillon. Ni plumes, ni larmes !

-J'ai maaal… maugréa Harry.

-Ceci explique que tu veuilles ses larmes, ça doit être une douleur insupportable, je comprends. Tu m'expliqueras ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Baguette… Magie… J'ai besoin de ma baguette. Plumes de Fumseck dedans.

-J'ai une plume de Fumseck dans mon bureau, je la fais venir.

Il agita sa baguette, et la plume apparut. Il donna ensuite à Harry sa baguette.

-Je peux… la détruire ?

-Euh, oui bien sûr Harry ! »

Harry se concentra alors, puisant dans ses ressources, réunissant fébrilement toute sa puissance magique, depuis le sort de sa mère pour le protéger, jusqu'à maintenant, en passant par ses victoires, ses défaites, ses combats, sa capacité à parler Fourchelang. Il sentit également, pour la première fois, une magie, ancienne, sombre, héritée d'un passé où il était Sang-Pur. Toute cette concentration de pouvoir le choqua, et fixant la plume du phénix, il la visa de sa baguette. Sans rien formuler, un sort puissant fut projeter sur la plume, et Harry sentit son énergie se drainer, puis revenir à lui brutalement. Le souffle coupé, il haleta, et lutta contre le malaise.

Le directeur le regarda, médusé, et demanda :

« Tu t'es servi de la magie de ta mère ? Celle dont je t'avais parlé en première année ?

-Non. Des mes magies.

Et il entreprit de lui expliquer.

-Mais vous savez, j'ai fait ça à l'instinct, je veux dire, j'étais persuadé que ça marcherait, sans savoir quoi faire.

-Tu sais Harry, peu de gens savent combiner la magie blanche et la magie noire à ce point.

-Mais je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès !

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et que voulais-tu faire ?

-Tester ma puissance, pour savoir si je pouvais faire ça !

Et il s'entoura d'un long filon violet, qui s'enroula autour de lui, puis après quelques instants, Harry sursauta et interrompit le sort, d'un geste qui ressemblait à celui fait pour chasser les moustiques.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?, questionna le directeur.

-Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à… Enfin je veux dire… Tel que j'étais parti, je refermais ma cicatrice et corrigeais ma myopie ! »


	6. Tant qu'il restera

**Chapitre 6 : Tant qu'il restera deux hommes sur la terre la jalousie régnera****(1)**

**OooooooO**

Quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais commençait à en éprouver de l'indifférence.

« Harry !, s'exclamèrent deux tornades qui lui foncèrent dessus.

-Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il en s'extirpant.

-Tu as changé, Harry, non ?, s'enquit Hermione.

-Ah, oui, ça… Euh disons que…

Il entreprit de leur expliquer la puissance _réelle _de sa magie, à son paroxysme. Il évita de les regarder, sachant bien la tête ébahie qu'ils arboraient tous deux. Il continua sur sa capacité à TOUT effacer, commençant par sa myopie, et marquant un silence avant de parler de sa cicatrice.

-Vas-y Harry ! l'encouragea Ron.

Il continua alors, expliquant qu'il pouvait soigner instantanément sa myopie, ses blessures physiques & mentales. Il expliqua aussi qu'il en voyait son lien avec Voldemort altéré, il ne savait encore dans quelle mesure, et qu'il était peut-être plus prompt à utiliser l'Occlumencie, utile contres les intrusions dans son esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Mais attends Harry… Corriger la myopie, refermer ta cicatrice… Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas…, hésita Hermione.

-Je n'aurais pas ?

-Et si le don d'Animagus, pouvait, dans certains cas, aussi rares que la magie de ta mère, être héréditaire ? Je veux dire, s'empressa-t-elle de continuer avant qu'on l'interrompe, si tu avais le pouvoir de te métamorphoser en animal, mais que compte tenu de ta puissance, ou de tes origines, tu puisses être Métamorphomage ?

-C'est ce dont tu parlais hier matin ?

Bien que Ron semble perdu, il continuait de suivre le plus possible leur discussion.

-Oui, hier matin, je pensais à d'autres sorciers, ou même à moi peut-être, mais maintenant que j'y pense, croiser un Animagus avec un Métamorphomage, cela doit pouvoir avoir des répercussions futures ! Je dois aller faire des recherches !

Sur ces mots, elle partit en courant vers sa très chère bibliothèque. Harry résuma à son meilleur ami ce qu'il avait manqué. Ron hochait la tête en s'empiffrant, comme à son habitude. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au moment ou Harry aborda la transformation physique qui était survenue.

-C'est comme ça que j'ai « bronzé » d'un coup, que mes cheveux sont devenus plus foncés et plus long, et que j'ai l'air plus… élancé.

-Bah foui, bredouilla son ami la bouche pleine. Maint'nant t'as l'air mat et tes ch'veux ont repris leur longueur naturelle d'afant la rentrée, et on dirait que t'es plus muchclé, et…

-Et c'est tout Ron, on a compris. »

**XxxxxxxX**

Depuis que Potter avait franchi le seuil, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il est vrai que Drago remarquait qu'il était revenu, mais rien d'exceptionnel…

Jusqu'à c'que…

Il se rendit compte que Potter avait changé… Il était plus élancé, plus mystérieux, ses yeux brillaient plus, il avait l'air plus confiant… En bref, il était plus beau.

*Beau, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Reprends tes esprits !*

Il vit dans les prunelles émeraude de son vis-à-vis, toute la noblesse que portaient les Sang-Pur. Il se rappela soudain que Potter père l'était, et se surprend à être jaloux d'autant de grâce. Il était troublé, alors il dévia son regard vers sa tignasse, décidemment pas noble pour deux noises. Et pourtant, à cet instant, il la trouvait à son goût la tignasse. Il en imagina la douceur, l'agréable mouvement de sa main se baladant dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai que Drago, ayant pendant des années mis du gel, n'a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de côtoyer des cheveux doux, si ce n'est ceux de sa mère, ou les siens. Et la peau devenue ocre de son ennemi, ne fit qu'envenimer les choses.

Excédé de toute cette attention sur Potter et de toutes ces réflexions indignes d'un Malefoy, Drago se leva, et partit comme une furie, mais fier, et se dirigea…

Mais où il allait d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait en tête que cette haine pour ce Potter et tous ses fans à la noix !

Alors il alla, après avoir repris son calme, en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Un truc qu'il avait appris de Potter et ses potos. Il y découvrit des sacs à sorts, un truc très pratique qui vivait bien le fait qu'on le bombarde de sorts, un canapé en cuir noir, un sol en pin. Il se mit à asséner le sac, à se voir rêver de lancer tous les pires sorts à ces foutus Gryffondors. Une fois la rage passée, il réfléchit au bal de la veille, et commença à se demander ce qui allait advenir ensuite…

**XxxxxxxX**

Quand Harry & Ron remontèrent dans leur Salle Commune, ils aperçurent Hermione, griffonnant frénétiquement sur un bout de parchemin. Ils décidèrent de ne pas l'interrompre.

En arrivant dans leur salle commune, ils virent leurs compagnons, plus précisément Seamus, Dean & Neville, bouche bée devant le changement si soudain, chez un Harry qu'il voyait _tous les jours _et qui d'un coup avait changé comme jamais vraiment en 7 ans. Ce qui les laissait pantois, c'était sûrement cette allure, inconsciente, et pourtant si fière, si droite, si gracieuse, si noble, si Serpentard. Si honnie.

Harry fulmina, les regarda tous méchamment, et tous se turent.

« Je suis là, j'existe, ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là !

Il hurlait.

-Ne me parlez pas en vous adressant à Ron, ne parlez pas de moi à la troisième personne ! Vous savez, je suis toujours le même, j'ai juste fait une bourde, comme d'habitude, comme, et je suis sur que tu t'en souviens Dean, comme quand j'avais avalé le Vif d'Or !

À ce souvenir, tous les 4 eurent du mal à retenir un rire. Voyant Harry mimer le geste, comme voulant étayer que c'était bien _lui_, ils s'esclaffèrent, non sans entendre, venant de la salle commune, une voix de fille à bout de nerfs leur criant :

-C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce vacarme ! Y en a qui essayent de travailler !

-Tu sais 'Mione, la railla le rouquin, il n'y a que toi pour travailler un dimanche !

Prise d'une envie soudaine, encore un truc de Gryffondor qu'elle ne commandait pas, pensa-t-elle, elle se saisi d'un coussin et lui lança un _Amplificatum_ sans pitié. Elle grimpa alors dans le dortoir des garçons, sous des cris de guerre, et commença à les frapper avec une force inimaginable ! Tous étaient en train de rire, comme si la journée de la veille, pourtant pleine de rebondissement, n'avait pas existé, n'avait pas perturbé leur amitié pour le moins du monde.

**(1)****Proverbe breton : « Tram à vo daou zen war ar bed ar jalousi a reno bepred »**


	7. L'on confie son secret

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS**** :**

-**Serdra** : Disons que c'est aussi une manière de leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont tous dans le même camp, tous des sorciers de la même école, de la même façon, chacun _différemment_. Et disons que comme le dit le titre, le Dumbledore se trouve être bien facétieux ^,^  
>Contente que le début te plaise, je posterai la suite le plus vite possible ;)<p>

-**Autatrices No Baka :** No soucy j'irai voir ;)  
>Les exams sont pratiquement finis, je vais poster la suite ^,^<p>

-**Serdra :** (décidemment xD) Comme c'est un peu un UA (ils sont à l'aube de la sixième ou septième année, c'est imprécis, la guerre, tu le comprendras plus tard, ne va pas se dérouler de la même manière, etc. donc quelquefois, oui, Harry a encore des visions, diverses. Là c'était plus compliqué. Je pense l'expliquer également. Mais je t'en donne un avant-goût : Harry a pensé à tous ces sacrifices déjà accomplis (ses parents, Sirius, etc.), a entrevu la mort de très près, a fait un amalgame, a perdu le contrôle. Alors si c'est Voldy, les pouvoirs d'Harry, la magie de sa mère, c'est encore un mystère ! J'espère avoir répondu à ta question.

**-Serdra :** (encore et toujours :]) Il ne sait pas, il devait le faire. Harry a eu un pressentiment. (comme précisé sur le Lexicon, Harry peut sentir les choses, les gens, il a comme une sorte de 6ème sens.) Il a pensé à la plume de Fumseck, car c'est ce qui compose sa baguette. Il avait déjà remarqué « l'intelligence » de sa baguette lors de la phase finale du Tournoi des 3 sorciers. Il voulait créer une interaction avec « lui-même ». Il a dû se rendre compte, lors de son « évanouissement » de quelque chose de puissant au fond de lui, aussi puissant que les morts, l'horreur de la guerre, etc. Il a du vouloir comprendre ce que c'était, et pourquoi. Et le seul terrain sur lequel il se connaît, hors Quidditch, c'est la magie. Il ne se croit bon en rien d'autre. De là il a fait ce rapprochement. En gros : Harry-Baguette, Baguette-Fumseck, Fumseck-Plume. Harry-Baguette-Plume, donc. Voilà j'espère encore une fois que ça réponds à ta question ! Sinon, n'hésite pas !

**OooooooO**

**Chapitre 7 : L'on confie son secret dans l'amitié; mais il échappe dans l'amour.****(1)**

**OooooooO**

Il ne détestait aucun autre jour autant que le Dimanche. N'avoir aucun cours, s'entrainer encore & encore aux potions, au Quidditch, se coltiner les deux gorilles. Malefoy, Crabbe & Goyle, quelle bonne blague celle là. Il laissa échapper un rire désabusé. Être le référant de deux idiots, qui voulait à présent se rebeller, très peu pour lui ! Crabbe & Goyle, tout comme son père, faisaient à présent partie des gens qu'il ne supportait plus. Toutefois, en prison, son père n'était plus dans ses pattes ! Drago n'avait plus dans son cœur que sa mère, Nott & Zabini, et devait se coltiner Parkinson. Au moins, avec Zabini qui faisait ami-ami avec la naine Weasley, & Nott, la nonchalance absolu, il était en proie au doute, mais calme, et bien. Il n'avait plus peur d'attendre la guerre, n'en avait plus envie non plus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer ses A.S.P.I.C. tranquillement, devenir un inventeur de potion renommé, redoutable, respecté. Mais il avait arrêté d'être naïf et pleurnichard depuis longtemps…

**XxxxxxxX**

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle commune, empli du bruit que faisaient Hermione & les garçons ce matin là, Ginny avait la tête ailleurs. Les problèmes d'Harry, de loin son meilleur ami, au bal, l'avaient retourné. Et ceux de cette nuit n'avaient fait qu'empirer la chose. C'est pourquoi, sortant du trou derrière la Grosse Dame, elle percuta sans retenue Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard.

« Eh bien Ginny, on ne dit plus bonjour ?

-Oh Zabini, tais-toi.

-Oh Weasley, ça va pas ?

-Si, mon meilleur ami va très mal depuis le bal, et il était inconscient toute la nuit, mais ça va.

-Humpf, grogna le garçon. J'ai tendance à oublier que Potter est ton ami, pardon. Tu veux qu'on aille parler aux Trois-Balais ? Je t'offre un peu de Bièraubeurre, et je te ferai rire ! Enfin, d'habitude j'y arrive !

-Merci Blaise, mais on est au mois de novembre, et je n'ai pas la foi d'aller jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Je suis désolée. Tu veux qu'on s'asseye dans la tour d'astronomie ?

-Ouais, allons-y !

Une fois à destination, ils commencèrent à parler, du pourquoi, du comment, d'eux, de Harry, du bal, de Drago, etc.

-Tu sais, Drago aussi est bizarre depuis tout ça. Je sais que le bal lui a déplu, tu m'étonnes, avec tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe, et…

-Zabini, s'il te plaît, arrête tes conneries du genre. On n'est pas en train de copiner, et j'suis pas une de ces Serpentards sans cervelle et sans cœur !

-Ouais, hun hun. Et puis, danser avec Harry. T'imagine ? C'est comme si Granger dansait avec Parkinson, ou Londubat avec Crabbe ou Goyle !

À cette vision, ils explosèrent de rire.

-Tu sais Ginny, Malefoy est le centre de son monde. Là, en 2 jours, Harry est devenu encore plus célèbre, et plus beau, il ne peut rien y faire, et il a eu l'humiliation de danser avec lui. C'est dur. Il en a marre. Je veux dire, entre sa nouvelle responsabilité d'homme de la famille, la guerre dont il va devoir prendre part pour les siens, et tout le reste, c'est pas facile.

-Je sais. Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte, mais on se parle depuis assez longtemps pour avoir appris de l'autre. J'apprends à comprendre Serpentard, et Malefoy, tu apprends à apprécier Gryffondor, et Harry.

-Oui, enfin, on apprend à se respecter !

-Aller, arrête Blaise, t'es pas si idiot. J'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas fait parti de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, et que tu ne t'étais jamais battu avec les autres. Je sais juste que tu as de l'estime pour Malefoy, parce qu'il a fait l'effort de te comprendre, parce qu'il t'apprécie. Et je sais que c'est réciproque.

-Tu vois, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça. Les Serpentards ont une sale réputation, mais on est juste différents de vous. Nos opinions envers les Sang-de-Bourbe ne sont là qu'à cause de nos éducations.

-Je vois très bien. Je suis d'une famille « Traitre à son sang », descendante des Black & d'autres et Harry a failli y être envoyé. D'ailleurs, s'il n'y est pas, c'est grâce à Malefoy.

-Ou à cause.

-Non Zabini, grâce. Ta famille (i.e. ta mère) n'appartient pas aux Mangemorts, et tu sais très bien ce que Voldemort lui ferait s'il arrivait au pouvoir, et qu'elle refusait de s'allier à lui.

-Tu n'as pas tort. De toute façon, je ne me battrai pas. C'est tout.

-Ou alors, tu te battras avec tes amis.

-Drago ira se battre avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Mais il y a moi, lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Mais il y a toi.

Plutôt hésitants, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils s'effleurèrent, puis se fixèrent, gênés. Blaise caressa la joue de Ginny, et elle déposa un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres, s'apparentant plus à un bisou. Les joues rosies, ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre. Après quelques instants de silence profond, ils rirent.

-C'était… déplacé.

-Oui, je suis désolée.

-Nan, aucun problème… C'est juste que ça n'est pas à ma convenance. Tu es la meilleure amie de Potter & sa Sang-de-Bourbe, alors…

-STOP ! Il y a 5 minutes, tu l'appelais Harry ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Et n'oublie pas qu'Hermione est une sorcière très intelligente ! Plus que toi, puisqu'elle n'entretient aucun préjugés, ELLE !

Elle se leva, furibonde.

-Je te reparlerai quand tu auras grandi Zabini ! Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot !, cria-t-elle au vent. »

*Mais attends Ginny ! *

C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Mais malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard. Il voyait sa silhouette s'en aller. Il se sentit un peu idiot, mais, blessé dans son orgueil, ne demanda pas son reste.

**XxxxxxxX**

Le midi, l'ambiance ne battait pas son plein à la table des Gryffondors. Ginny avait l'air énervée, prête à tuer quiconque essaierai de lui adresser la parole, et fusillait la table des Serpentards Neville avait reçu une lettre lui annonçant que ses parents n'allaient pas mieux et seuls Harry, Hermione & Ron, accompagnés de Seamus et Dean tentaient d'entretenir un dialogue, même vague. Tous les regards étaient encore fixés sur Harry, qui lui cherchait absolument celui du Professeur Dumbledore.

Malefoy était descendu manger, irritable au possible. Zabini, déjà sous pression, n'insista pas pour engager la conversation. Nott était plongé dans un livre de magie noire, et Parkinson piaillait avec Millicent Bulstrode.

Dumbledore s'en apercevait bien, mais ne bronchait pas. C'est alors qu'à la fin du repas, il prit la parole :

« Puisque le bal d'hier soir n'a pas changé votre comportement, je vous réserve des surprises en classe ! J'espère qu'elles vous seront agréables. Vous les découvrirez dès demain ! »

Il avait dit ça dans un sourire, manifestement ravi, mais tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient l'air terrifiés. Il faut dire que les regards de leurs professeurs en disaient long.

**(1) Jean de La Bruyère, Les Caractères (1696), 26, IV, Du cœur**


	8. Ne vous fiez pas à l'ami

**Chapitre 8 : Ne vous fiez pas à l'ami réconcilié, car les bons offices n'effacent pas les anciens griefs.****(1)**

Le dimanche après-midi fut plutôt calme. Ils attendaient impatiemment le lundi matin, voir à quelle sauce ils seraient mangés. Neville passa l'après midi à la serre, Harry & Ron jouèrent aux échecs, se rappelant leur première année. Hermione essayait de tirer les vers du nez de Ginny, qui restait impassible, jetant quelquefois à terre des objets qu'elle faisait apparaître. Hermione nettoyait les débris, regardant Seamus & Dean jouer avec des balais miniatures. Même si elle était fatiguée de s'être inquiétée cette nuit, et même si Ginny ne voulait rien lui dire, Hermione était bien, entourée de ses amis.

**XxxxxxxX**

Drago, passablement calmé, regardait avec intérêt Zabini. Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché un mot de la matinée, et gardait inlassablement les yeux dans le vide. Drago s'en inquiétait, puisque Zabini était un peu le trublion de la bande. Et surtout parce que Zabini lui avait appris l'amitié. Blaise, se sentant observé, darda un regard sur lui qui se voulait noir, mais n'était que triste.

« Zabini, viens, il faut qu'on parle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un cachot abandonné, et refermèrent derrière eux la porte lourde. Malefoy s'assit sur un fauteuil noir en cuir, et Zabini alluma un feu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dray ?

-Rien, savoir ce que tu as.

-Rien, tout est ok.

-Tu parles plus depuis ce matin, t'as même pas pris la peine de rembarrer Nott ou Parkinson, t'as pas fait une seule blague, et tu me dis que ça va ?

-C'est bon, lâcha Blaise.

-Non, je ne crois pas non. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire, à moi, avec tout ce qu'on s'ait appris, que tout va bien. Tu sais que je peux comprendre. Ou au moins essayer.

-Tu es égocentrique, comment tu veux faire ce miracle ?, ironisa Zabini.

Vexé, Malefoy se leva, et braqua sa baguette sur son ami.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Blaise, j'en ai ma claque !

-Arrête Dray, répondit-il en dégainant également sa baguette. On sait très bien tous les deux que ça ne rime à rien.

-Tu n'as pas tort.

S'en suivit un cours silence pendant lequel ils se rassirent et rangèrent leurs baguettes.

-Bon allez, crache le morceau Blaise.

-Je… je ne peux pas.

-Si. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas.

-Bon d'accord, lâche-moi. Je me suis disputé avec une amie, et ça m'énerve.

-Une amie ?, fit Drago, interloqué.

-Oui, bon ça va ! Oui une amie. On s'est disputés, et je ne sais pas comment réparé les dégâts.

-Alors ne le fais pas.

-Drago ! C'est vraiment quelqu'un à qui je tiens !

-Et tu ne me l'as pas encore présentée ?

-Arrête.

-Bon, et bah envoie lui un cadeau. Un truc à la noix, qui suffirait à ce qu'elle te parle. Pas d'excuses, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, et vous vous reparlerez.

-Elle n'est pas comme ça, mais je peux essayer, admit Blaise en se levant.

Drago attrapa son bras.

-Attends Blaise ! Qui c'est.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… »

**XxxxxxxX**

Un hibou des marais débarqua dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il fonça vers Hermione, qui affolée, recula. Mais il se posa à côté de Ginny, tranquillement, sur le canapé. Il lâcha un paquet sur ses genoux, enroulé dans du papier kraft. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à Ron, qui n'osa rien répondre, mais était prêt à se lever. Elle déchira doucement l'enveloppe, et trouva un parchemin, écrit en vert, et un carnet qui lui rappela affreusement quelque chose. Elle laissa échapper un cri, et Harry, Ron & Hermione se précipitèrent vers elle. Harry vit le carnet, semblable au Journal de Jedusor. Il l'ouvrit, et alla pour écrire quelque chose, mais le hibou lui pinça la main. Ginny lui donna du Miamhibou de Coquecigrue, et le hibou parti. Elle regarda alors le parchemin.

« _Ginny,_

_J'aurais voulu… m'excuser._

Elle vit que ce dernier mot avait été écrit avec rage.

« _J'ai été maladroit ce matin, et tu es partie sans ce que je puisse te retenir. Je fais donc un pas vers toi, en t'offrant ce journal. Il est un peu particulier. Celui-ci est, comme tu peux le voir, bordeaux. J'en ai un vert, qui va avec._

_Si je dis va avec, c'est parce que si tu écris dedans, je verrais dans le mien, exactement où et quoi, avec ton écriture. C'est très bien pour communiquer sans cheminée, ou discrètement, mais aussi pour s'ouvrir. Sache également qu'il est protégé par un sort de sureté. En effet, il y a une page grise à la fin. Si tu marques l'alphabet et les chiffres dedans, n'importe qui d'autre que toi ouvrant ce journal à n'importe quelle page (pourvu que tu aies réellement écrit dessus) ne montrera que des formules de sorts, des recettes de potions, des cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, des pronostics de Quidditch, etc._

_Le mien fonctionne de la même manière. N'oublie donc jamais que ce que j'écrirai dedans ne te sera pas forcément destiné, mais que c'est important pour moi, ou que j'ai juste envie de l'écrire._

_Il peut donc te servir de défouloir, ou de moyen de communication._

_J'espère que cela te plaît, et que nous nous reparlerons sous peu,_

_Blaise Zabini, Serpentard. »_

« Harry donne, c'est bon. C'est un cadeau, tout va bien.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda son meilleur ami, inquiet.

-Certaine. »

Elle récupéra le journal, et partit, laissant ses amis pantois.

« _Cher Blaise,_

_Je teste à présent ce journal. Ne crois pas que rien ne s'est passé, mais je te remercie de t'être __excusé__._

_Merci également pour ce cadeau, il me fait plaisir. Et il me servira._

_On se voit demain après midi, d'accord ?_

_Ginny. »_

« _Ginny,_

_Vraiment content que tu aimes. J'espère pouvoir te voir. On a potion le Lundi matin, (mais tu dois le savoir, Harry & ton frère également), et Dumbledore a dit qu'il nous ferait des surprises. Tu connais le professeur Rogue, et j'ai peur de la montagne de devoirs qu'il pourrait nous coller._

_Je te tiens au courant,_

_Blaise »_

Alors qu'il écrivait ses mots, Blaise Zabini retrouvait le sourire qui animait habituellement son visage.

Drago le regardait, et commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Il savait bien que Blaise copinait avec Ginny Weasley, et il se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait lui cacher que cela. Ça allait être drôle, demain, en Potion…

**(1)****George Chapman, Poète et auteur dramatique anglais (1559-1634) traducteur d'oeuvres classiques.**


	9. Traité de paix

**Chapitre 9 : Traité de Paix**

**OooooooO**

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS**** :**

**- Hemelbaloo: **Je t'en prie :)

Si si, j'ai fait un chapitre 6, j'ai eu un problème lors de la mise en ligne, c'est corrigé !

Courage, je vais en avoir besoin oui ! ) À bientôt j'espère ML !

**-Serdra : **Couple, couple, tu vas peut-être un peu vite en besogne ) Pour les potions, tu vas le savoir ici !

**-Autatrices No Baka : **Je ne l'avais pas oublié, j'ai eu un problème d'upload ! Donc, c'est pas que je ne veux pas te revoir pour te donner le manuscrit, mais je l'ai remis correctement )

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**** :** Je m'excuse d'avance, j'ai été un peu longue à poster ce chapitre ! Il est toutefois je pense plus long que les autres, avec un total de 1452 mots, sans les reviews ni le titre ! ! Je sais, c'est pas une excuse, mais au moins )

Voilà, j'espère que c'est bon pour vous tou(te)s

Je vous souhaite une lecture agréable, des bisous !

**OooooooO**

Quand Ron arriva devant le cachot, accompagné d'Hermione & Harry, il vit Malefoy lui jeter un regard mesquin. Il voulut le provoquer, mais ses amis l'en empêchèrent.

« Entrez & asseyez-vous. En silence !

Severus Rogue, professeur de potions & directeur de la Maison Serpentard, leur lançait comme d'habitude un regard froid, et torve.

-Hey Weasley, alors comme ça, ta petite sœur rejoint les rangs ? ironisa Malefoy.

-De quoi tu parles sale fouine ?

-Elle fait ami-amie avec Blaaaiiise !

Le dit Blaise ne pouvait pas entendre, il était parti chercher les ingrédients, tout comme Harry.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Malefoy !, commençait à fulminer Ron.

-Et tu vas faire quoi alors Weasmoche ? le défia le Serpentard… »

Ron allait se jeter sur Drago, mais Harry retourna s'asseoir à ce moment là, et retint son ami. Le roux s'efforça de tout lui raconter, sans s'énerver, et en réalisant la potion. Rogue était trop occupé à réprimander Neville Londubat sur la médiocrité de sa potion qu'il ne faisait pas attention aux deux garçons. Toutefois, pour plus de sécurité, lorsqu'il releva la tête, ils avaient arrêté de parler.

La sonnerie de la cloche fut une libération au bout d'une heure et demie de cours, pour toute la moitié gauche de la salle. Ils sortirent tous à grande vitesse. Drago s'attendait à ce que Harry & Ron s'arrêtent et le provoque en duel, ou lui tapent dessus, mais Ron préféra héler Zabini.

« Zabini !

-Quoi Weasley ? l'interrogea-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

-Pourquoi Malefoy dit que tu copines avec ma sœur et qu'elle rejoint les rangs ? Tu lui fais quoi ? s'énerva Ron.

- Calme toi Ron, lui susurra Harry.

-Écoute Ron, je ne lui fais rien à ta sœur. Si Tu-Sais-Qui passait au pouvoir, ma mère et moi nous ferions sûrement tués. Je trouve juste ta sœur gentille & courageuse, et on parle de temps en temps, rien de plus !

-Tu m'as appelé Ron ?

-Humpf, désolé, j'ai l'habitude avec Ginny.

-Et tu appelles ma sœur Ginny ?

-Euh, Ron, ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est souvent comme ça. C'est toi le journal d'hier à Ginny ?

-Oui. Ça lui a plu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'elle était inquiète, mais qu'après coup ça lui a plu. Elle ne l'a pas quitté. Je te remercie pour elle. Je peux t'appeler Blaise ?

-Bien sûr. Je peux t'appeler Harry ?

-Bien entendu. Par contre, Ron ne parle plus, et moi je meurs de faim, alors je te propose d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

-Je, non, désolé, je dois aller trouver Drago & comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça.

-D'accord. À tout à l'heure en DCFM ?

-Oui, à tout à l'heure…

Blaise fit quelques pas en arrière, se dirigea vers un mur en pierre, prononça 'Sang-Pur', et entra dans la salle commune.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Drago ?, hurla Zabini.

-Eh bien quoi Blaise, tu n'as pas trouvé ma plaisanterie à ton goût ?

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Si le monde ne tourne plus autour de toi, ou si ça ne te plaît pas, tu te sens obligé de tout gâcher ! J'en ai marre ! »

Blaise, qui avait dit ça en pointant sa baguette sur Malefoy, partit soudainement, sans dire un mot.

Quand Drago le revit, Blaise était assis nonchalamment sur la table des Gryffondors, à parler avec Ginny & Harry, Ron le fusillant du regard, Hermione essayant de calmer ce dernier. Il voulait les toiser, mais au fond, se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait beau être un Malefoy, depuis que Blaise lui avait montré la réelle valeur de l'amitié, il y tenait beaucoup. Il passa devant lui, lui fit un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir.

«Tu lui en veux toujours Blaise ? demanda timidement Ginny.

-Tu as failli te disputer avec ton frère & Harry, ton frère me hait, et lui n'a pensé qu'à lui. Oui, je pense que je lui en veux. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Alors…

-Alors laisse-lui du temps. Tu reveux un peu de gigot ? lui dit-elle en lui tendant le plat.

-Non merci. Mais j'ai bien aimé mangé ici, même s'il y a la Sang-de-Bourbe ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Tu sais quoi Blaise, lui lança Hermione ce n'est pas parce qu'on a lu les mêmes livres qu'on peut faire ami-amie !

-Haha ! J'aime les filles intelligentes qui ont du caractère ! Je t'aime bien Granger, je t'aime bien ! »

Il quitta la table, prit son sac, et alla en cours en évitant soigneusement Drago pendant cette heure là.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette année, ils avaient 5 cours en double toute la semaine. Au moins, il pourrait voir les Gryffondors plus souvent.

La pilule passait mal. Il en voulait à Drago, mais comprenait. Il ne lui avait pas dit à quel point Ginny était une amie, et Drago ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ils allaient devoir se parler.

Justement, Drago arrivait. Il ne le regardait pas, mais vint lui parler.

« Écoute Blaise je suis navré. Je ne pensais pas que cette Traître-à-son-Sang pouvait t'être si chère.

-Tu veux que je te dise Drago ? Même la Sang-de-Bourbe a réagi de meilleure manière que toi !

-Ne me compare pas à… !

-Tu vois. Même si Potter & Weasley ne digère pas forcément la nouvelle, ils m'ont accueilli à leur table, et les filles ont fait l'effort de me parler, et d'empêcher leur camarade de me railler ! Tu vois la différence ? Même ces abrutis ont mieux compris le système que toi, ô grand représentant de Serpentard !

-Arrête Blaise, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'excuser !

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'aille m'excuser auprès de la belette ?

-Auprès de Ginny. C'est important pour moi… »

Drago grommela, mais n'osa rien dire.

Pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Drago reçu une boulette de papier de la part d'Harry. Il failli y mettre le feu, mais choisi de la lire.

« _T'es un abruti Malefoy. Mais Blaise est sympa. Alors je ne dirais rien. Mais la prochaine fois que tu touches à Ginny, je te le ferais payer._

_-Eh bien alors Potter, on est amoureux de la naine Weasley ?_

_-_ _On se demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas avoir attrapé deux têtes à force que les membres de ta famille se soient mariés entre eux ! Apparemment, la consanguinité n'a atteint que ton cerveau._ »

Drago ne répondit rien. Il se sentait vexé, et plus étrangement, blessé. Sûrement parce que Potter était aussi un Sang-Pur, avant. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Mais il s'en fichait.

Blaise aussi reçut un message, de la part de Ron, lui proposant de se voir, en toute amitié, dans la tour d'astronomie avant ou après le dîner. Blaise choisit de la voir avant le dîner, et ils quittèrent donc la salle de cours ensemble, laissant Harry, Hermione & Drago étonnés.

« Bon, Ron, tu m'as amené là pour quoi ?

-Juste pour parler. Je veux comprendre Ginny.

-Ha. Et bien écoute, que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout ce qui est important.

-D'accord. Alors je pensais les Sang-de-Bourbe inférieurs aux Sang-Pur, mais Ginny & Granger m'ont presque convaincu. Je trouve ces deux là très drôles, et très intelligentes. Si Tu-Sais-Qui passait au pouvoir, et je te l'ai déjà dit, ma famille serait tuée. Ma mère ne veut pas le rejoindre, et moi non plus. Drago Malefoy est mon meilleur ami, quoi que le monde puisse en penser. Je le connais mieux que personne je crois, et c'est réciproque. La deuxième personne la plus chère à mon cœur à part ma mère, hors catégorie, et Malefoy, c'est Ginny. Je trouve Harry beaucoup plus sympa que ce qu'on en dit. Je te trouve bizarre mais marrant. Et c'est tout.

-Ça me va ! Bon à mon tour, sinon c'est injuste. Je te tue si tu brises le cœur de ma sœur. Hermione & Harry sont mes meilleurs amis. Ma famille est géniale, et mes frères tiennent une boutique de Farces & Attrapes super ! Je suis très gourmand, j'adore les Chocogrenouilles, j'ai toutes les cartes de la collection. J'aime le Quidditch, et je crois que c'est tout ! C'est bon ?

-C'est bon.

-Ça te dirait d'aller manger ?

-Ginny n'avait vraiment pas tort quand elle parlait de ta gourmandise ! »

Ils rirent, et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, tout en continuant à chercher des points communs, bien que très distants l'un de l'autre.


	10. Il n'y a pas de mort

**Chapitre 10 : Il n'y a pas de mort. Rien qu'un changement de monde.****(1)**

**OooooooO**

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**** :** On arrive enfin au début de l'histoire, la « vraie », là c'est le cœur du problème. Désolée d'avoir été longue à l'upload, mais en ce moment j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Toutefois, vous pouvez vous rassurez, j'essaye de faire au plus vite ! Je vous aime, xx

**OooooooO**

La Grande Salle avait changé de décoration. Les fanions aux couleurs des Maisons arboraient à présent un violet plutôt foncé. Une cinquième table été apparue entre celles de Serdaigle et Serpentard, et les élèves furent à peine surpris d'y trouver Dumbledore, les fantômes, et quelques élèves de différentes maisons.

Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Luna & Neville se retrouvèrent tous à cette table. Blaise fut jaugé par Dumbledore, qui semblait être amusé de cette présence. Les sœurs Patil rejoignirent la table, accompagnées de Lavande Brown, ainsi que Susan Bones, Hanah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchey, les frères Crivey & d'autres.

Dumbledore se leva, et prit la parole :

« Vous n'avez peut-être pas eu le temps de vous en rendre compte, mais un changement s'opère à Poudlard. Le Professeur Rogue m'a dit que vos cours de potions s'étaient plutôt bien déroulés, mais dans l'ensemble, il n'a pas eu le temps de vous informer de sa surprise ! Au prochain cours, il vous divisera en binômes. Vous saurez avec qui vous travaillerez en temps & en heure. C'est tout. »

Il se rassit, et des murmures parcoururent la pièce. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, et sembla lui dire quelque chose, mais personne n'entendit. Il quitta la cinquième table en adressant des sourires aux élèves, et s'en alla.

Drago arriva à ce moment. Il pesta en voyant le changement de la Grande Salle, puis jeta un œil sur la table des Serpentards. Aucun Blaise. Juste Parkinson, piaillant à la tête de Nott, nonchalamment en train de faire ramper un serpent devant lui. Drago parut dégouté, et se tourna vers la cinquième table. Il y vit ces arrogants Gryffondors, certes, mais il y vit aussi Blaise, et le directeur qui semblait juste quitter la table. Il hésita longuement, mais sut qu'il ne récupèrerait son ami qu'en faisant des efforts. Ce maudit Blaise allait le tuer.

Il se dirigea vers cette table, et s'arrêta au niveau de Ginny. Il sentit les regards courroucés se poser sur lui, mais n'en tint pas compte.

« Weasley ! Enfin, je veux dire Ginny… Je… enfin je suis désolé d'avoir insulté ton amitié avec Blaise… Je… Je peux m'asseoir ?

Ginny parut d'abord surprise, et c'est donc Blaise qui répondit.

-Oui, je ne pense que cela gênera Ginny, et les autres s'y feront, n'est-ce pas Luna ?

-Hun hun.

-Voilà, assieds-toi. »

Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de régler leurs comptes, tout en se fondant dans la masse. Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise entre les deux garçons, mais pris vite le parti d'entrer dans la conversation.

« Tu veux un peu de côtelettes Mal… Drago ?

-Non merci Weasley, je parle là.

-Dray, s'impatienta Blaise. T'exagère. Ginny a un prénom, et elle essaye d'être sympa. Y a-t-il besoin de te rappeler que ce n'est pas ton cas ?

-Hmpf. Désolé Ginny. Non merci pour l'agneau, par contre, si tu veux bien me passer les petits pois.

-Oui oui, bien sûr, répondit Ginny, enjouée.

-Non Ginny, je ne crois pas non.

-Hein ?

C'était Ron qui avait parlé. Il avait l'air d'hésiter entre la colère et le doute.

-Je vais le faire moi. On est censés tous faire des efforts sinon Blaise et toi allez nous tuer, exact ?

Ginny rigola.

-Oui, exact.

-Tiens la fouine, plaisanta Ron lorsqu'il tendit le plat de petits pois à Drago.

Malefoy se renfrogna, mais arbora un sourire malin.

-Merci belette !

Ginny, Hermione, Blaise & Harry éclatèrent de rire, laissant Drago & Ron se fusiller du regard.

Harry regarda l'heure, et affolé, s'en alla sans mot dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton potteau, Weasley ?

-Drago, prononça doucement la voix d'Hermione. Tu crois qu'on serait assez stupides pour le laisser partir affolé seul si on savait ?

-Tu sais Granger, la taquina Blaise, pour Dray, tous les Sang-de-Bourbes sont des idiots.

-Pour toi aussi Zabini, dit elle en faisant semblant d'être offusquée.

-Je… Disons que je suis en passe de revoir mes positions.

-Je suppose donc que je serai bien obligé de le faire aussi, targua Malefoy, le nez retroussé, comme s'il avait sous le nez de la bouse de dragon.

-Non Drago, confia Ginny. Tu seras juste obligé de garder tes pensées pestilentielles pour toi… »

Drago réussit, non sans effort, à arborer un sourire. Le reste du repas se déroula plutôt bien.

**XxxxxxxX**

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était précipité dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur lui avait dit que cela relevait de la plus haute importance, et lui, à son habitude, allait être en retard.

*Bien joué Harry !*

Il arriva devant le bureau, prononça Patacitrouilles, et entra.

« Oh Harry, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

En disant cela, le directeur arborait un sourire malicieux.

-Je, je suis en retard Monsieur. Désolé.

-Non non, tu aurais pu attendre la fin du repas ! Je te laisserai repartir pour le dessert.

-Merci. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir Professeur ?

-J'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre, ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Il est bien entendu de ta responsabilité de choisir avec qui tu vas la partager, mais crois moi, il faudra que tu réfléchisses bien… Alors voilà. L'Ordre du Phénix, qui réside toujours au Square Grimmaurd grâce à toi, a conçu un plan. Tout d'abord, nous te remercions de bien vouloir nous accueillir chez toi.

-Je… C'est chez… enfin je veux dire… C'est normal. C'est ce que Sirius & mes parents auraient voulu.

-Merci pour eux Harry. Ensuite, enfin, c'est plutôt grâce à ton ami Dobby, la maison de Godric's Hollow va être rénovée.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que même si je t'ai interdit de commencer la chasse aux Horcruxes, et même si le professeur Rogue a réussi à enfin stoppé « l'infection », je sais qu'il arrivera un moment où tu quitteras Poudlard, et où tu enfreindras tous les interdits que je t'impose à l'heure actuelle. Et Godric's Hollow va être une étape importante de ton périple sur bien des points.

-M… Merci Monsieur.

-Elle sera reconstruite comme à l'époque, ne t'inquiètes de rien. Ensuite, la nouvelle qui t'amène ici. L'Ordre a saisi une Armoire à Disparaître chez Barjow & Beurk, et nous avions découvert la même dans la Salle sur Demande. Nous savons que c'est Monsieur Malefoy qui s'en servait, et le Professeur Rogue nous a apprit pourquoi. Les Mangemorts voulaient organiser une guerre ici l'année dernière, elle a donc été évitée. Aucune charge n'est retenue contre Mr Malefoy, je t'expliquerai ultérieurement pourquoi. Cette prise de l'Ordre fait partie d'une phase de répression. L'Ordre est chargé de repousser la guerre en obstruant les voies qui mènent ici. Nous devons nous battre à Poudlard, c'est notre seule chance, car nous serons en terrain connu. Toutefois, je veux que la guerre se déroule à la fin de l'année, je ne veux pas faire courir de risques aux élèves, qui auront la possibilité de repartir en train à Pâques, et ne revenir qu'après.

-Vous voulez dire que ?

-Oui Harry. La guerre aura lieu en fin d'année, nous faisons tout pour la repousser. Et les élèves qui sont au minimum en quatrième année auront le choix de rentrer chez eux ou non. Il ne faut pas que les Mangemorts le sachent, bien entendu.

Harry resta sous le choc d'autant de nouvelles. Dumbledore lui expliqua alors pourquoi Drago était libre de tous soupçons. Harry passa alors par les étapes de colère, mais aussi de pitié.

-Il va falloir que tu sois un fin stratège Harry. Et dès maintenant, je veux que tu établisses une liste de ceux qui pourraient se battre.

-Pardon ? Harry était estomaqué !

-Oui. Commence à choisir qui tu veux voir à tes côtés, qui va forcément rester, et là je pense à Miss granger et Monsieur Weasley, et qui va partir, ou qui va te gêner. C'est la guerre Harry, et nous n'avons pas le choix. Toutefois, veille à ne pas être trop distrait en cours et dans la vie de tous les jours… Tu peux y aller Harry.

-Merci Professeur. »

Harry était vide de tout sentiment. Il se dirigea lentement, faible, vers la Grande Salle. Les élèves encore assis à la cinquième table échangèrent des regards paniqués, et Harry prit son sac sans mot dire. Il s'en alla, sans sourire, sans un regard. Ron & Hermione s'excusèrent, et coururent à sa suite.

« Harry !

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il entreprit de tout leur expliquer, et eux de le rassurer.

Hermione sortit un parchemin, une plume, et ils commencèrent la liste.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles Harry, mais la dernière fois qu'on a fait cette liste…

-Oui Hermione, on avait Ombrage en professeur !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis se regardèrent, comme si rire était déplacé.

-Alors on y va.

-'Mione, commence par marquer mon nom. Ca s'écrit Ronald Weasley.

-Merci Ron, je sais, lui adressa-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle écrit son nom, et il signa.

-Pourquoi tu signe ?

-On ne sait jamais !

_Ronald Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Neville Londubat_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Colin Crivey_

_Dean Thomas_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Fred Weasley_

_Lee Jordan_

_George Weasley_

_Padma Patil_

_Parvati Patil_

À tous ces noms s'ajoutèrent ceux de l'A.D., de l'Ordre, et des gens qu'ils imaginaient volontaires, comme les anciens joueurs de Quidditch, les élèves d'autres maisons, ou d'autres promotions, tous les préfets non-Serpentards et même les proches amis des différents membres (et petit(e)s ami(e)s). Les trois amis entreprirent de chercher tous ces gens pour leur expliquer. Ginny ajouta le nom de Blaise, qui, étrangement ravi, signa, mais préféra ne rien dire à Drago.

La guerre allait commencer, et l'Armée était prête. La guerre allait commencer, et le camp du bien le savait. La guerre allait commencer, et c'était l'heure de l'unification.

**(1)****Proverbe indien.**


	11. La vérité vaut bien

**Chapitre 11 : La vérité vaut bien qu'on passe quelques années sans la trouver.****(1)**

**OooooooO**

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS**** :**

**miruru-sensei** : J'espère que tu continueras à aimer :)

**Serdra : **Tu vas être comblée ! Drago va finir par être au courant, il ne trouve rien gros, etc. ET, on a encore une scène Drago-Blaise, qui est plus une scène où on découvre le vrai Drago ! Tu verras vraiment bien ce que chacun pense, etc. Ne t'inquiètes pas *clin d'œil*

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**** :** YAY ! 1890 mots de texte tout pile ! HAHA :D Je veux dire, sans les reviews, les sauts de chapitre & le titre ! Voilà !

PS : **Autatrices No Baka**, tes commentaires se font rares… Lis-tu seulement la fic' ? Si oui, préviens moi quand même par textow' ou commentaire de ce que tu en penses, ça m'intéresse et ça m'inquiète de ne plus avoir de nouvelles. Je t'aime.

**OooooooO**

Le hasard voulait que le mardi matin soit encore fait de deux cours en double, Gryffondor-Serpentard. On les avait gâtés cette année !

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant la salle de Sortilèges un peu avant le début du cours. Tous décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande le soir même, et de prendre la journée pour prévenir qui de droit.

Pas un mot ne filtra pendant les cours de Sortilèges, ou de Métamorphose. Blaise insultait les Sangs-de-Bourbes avec Nott, et Drago supportait les piaillements de Pansy. Blaise était redevenu cet arrogant personnage, aimant tout rabaisser, ne respectant personne.

Les Gryffondors eux plaisantaient discrètement entre eux, lançant des regards moqueurs aux Serpentards.

Au déjeuner, chacun regagna la table propre à sa maison, mais cette fois-ci, ils échangèrent quelques œillades & clins d'œil. Harry & Blaise quittèrent leurs tables très vite, et chacun informa qui il pouvait de la réunion qui allait se tenir.

Les deux heures suivantes furent identiques aux deux premières, et le repas également.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry attendait. Les premiers à arriver furent Hermione & Ron, qui, conformément au plan, enchantèrent cette salle pour se déplacer à l'endroit d'une salle de classe. Personne ne devait savoir où était cette salle, ni ce qu'elle était vraiment. Ils avaient déjà fait ça pour l'A.D., ils allaient recommencer.

Les autres personnes de la liste, ou du moins celles qui avaient signé, arrivèrent peu de temps après.

Chacun fut informé de la vérité, et chargé de rajouter des noms, ou de convaincre les plus jeunes de leurs maisons de rentrer chez eux au Printemps. Même s'il leur restait 6 mois, ils devaient se parer à toute éventualité.

Chacun fut ré-entraîné aux sorts de bases, et évalué sur les sorts complexes.

C'est alors que Zabini intervint.

« Potter, comment je fais moi ? Je me crée un clone et voilà ?

Il était le seul Serpentard.

-Non Blaise, on va s'arranger. Il ne faut pas que Nott ou Parkinson, ou Crabbe & Goyle le sachent, ou un quelconque élèves relatifs aux Mangemorts. Et de préférence, si tu pouvais éviter de le dire à Malefoy…

-Malefoy ne se battra pas de l'autre côté s'il n'y est pas obligé. Il a été, ou est toujours un peu, sous la coupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, seulement par honneur. Tu ne connais pas sa vie, ni son père, ni rien du tout. Alors…

-Figure toi que j'en ai appris beaucoup sur Malefoy récemment, et si besoin, je lui dirais moi-même, merci de tes services.

Harry vit Blaise s'énerver, et sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, et lui lança un _Expelliarmus_.

-Potter tu… ?

-Pardon Blaise ! Je… _Accio_ baguette !

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, questionna timidement Ginny.

-Et bien je montre aux autres comment éviter l'affrontement, aidé de quelqu'un ayant un niveau exceptionnel !

Blaise esquissa un sourire, Harry également. Les voyant se détendre, les autres rirent.

-Écoute Blaise, je parlerai à Malefoy dans pas longtemps, ça te va ?

-Euh oui Harry…

-En attendant, est-ce que ça te dirais de nous aider pour les cours ?

-Si les autres veulent bien oui.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Je dois faire quoi ?

-Nous aider sur les potions importantes, offensives, défensives, curatives, peu importe. Tu es un des meilleurs d'entre nous sur le sujet. Tu seras épaulé d'Hermione, et… de Terry Boot. Si c'est bon pour toi Terry.

-C'est bon pour moi !»

Le reste de la soirée fut fait d'entraînements, d'apprentissage, de stratégies multiples.

À la fin de la séance, chacun rentra dans sa salle commune, pensif. Lorsqu'il ne resta qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise & Ginny, ils s'arrangèrent pour que n'importe lequel des élèves inscrits sur la liste cherchant à revenir ici puisse trouver la salle en l'état. Hermione avait réutilisé le sortilège _Protéiforme_, sur des Mornilles cette fois-ci, toujours sous les yeux ébahis des Serdaigles. Toutefois les élèves pouvaient très bien décider de se retrouver à 5 ou 6 pour travailler, alors il fallait que la salle soit à disposition, au bon endroit, au bon moment, sans révéler ses vraies caractéristiques.

Ron quitta la salle en premier, voulant envoyer Coquecigrue au Terrier, en demandant à sa famille s'ils voudraient bien se battre. Question rhétorique bien sûre. Hermione avait fait écrire un parchemin à Harry, qu'elle dupliqua, et envoyant un exemplaire à chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry, selon les désirs de Dumbledore, endossait de nouvelles responsabilités, et ses amis l'épaulaient dans la tâche. La brune quitta donc la salle peu après Ron, laissant Blaise et Harry ranger, s'excusant au passage. Ils saisissaient l'ampleur de l'affaire. Envoyer des dizaines de hiboux, contenant des parchemins top-secret, sans les mélanger, les perdre, et espérer recevoir une réponse le soir même et toutes les trier, seule Hermione pouvait le faire. Harry savait également qu'elle devait envoyer un parchemin à ses parents, leur expliquant qu'ils devaient venir au Terrier à Noël, et que c'était d'une importance capitale, et qu'entre temps elle enverrait très souvent des hiboux, etc. Le plus dur pour elle, était de les informer, sans les effrayer, sans qu'ils veuillent la retenir, et surtout, elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider, et elle comprenait que ça les ferait souffrir. Elle travaillait à une solution, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à elle.

Blaise vit bien qu'Harry était pensif, mais n'osa pas le déranger. Il esquissa juste un sourire, qu'il espérait réconfortant, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Bon, et bien, je crois qu'on a fini.

-Oui Blaise, c'est bon. Écoute, je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas QUE des Sangs-Purs, des partisans de Voldemort, et autres, et je sais bien que l'un ne veut pas dire l'autre. Je… Tu pourrais les protéger, ou amener certains à se battre de notre côté ? Je sais qu'ils ont la famille Nott, et même si c'est ton ami je…

-Ça ne l'est pas, l'interrompit Blaise. C'est un camarade de maison parfois très gentil et qui est agréable parce qu'il se fout de tout, c'est tout. Mais c'est un Mangemort. Et rien que pour ça, et pour toutes les fois où il a menacé ma mère, ce n'est pas un ami. Dray en est un. Greengrass aussi est très sympa. Elle ferait tout pour sa petite sœur, et je pense qu'elle ne veut pas qu'elle devienne Mangemort, ce serait trop dangereux. Alors je vais trier les Serpentards, mais il me faudra un peu de temps. Même si je sais qu'on n'en a pas forcément.

-Si si ça ira. En attendant, je vais venir avec toi, je vais parler à Drago. »

Ils descendirent jusqu'au cachot, échangeant timidement sur divers sujets. En arrivant devant un pan de mur que Harry trouvait bien ordinaire, Blaise prononça le mot de passe, et la Salle Commune de Serpentard s'ouvrit à eux. Harry se sentait étrangement confiant dans ce cachot, avec ces fauteuils & ses lampes, tous les deux verts. Il se rappela de son tout premier jour à Poudlard, où le Choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de cette pensée. C'est lorsqu'il entendit Blaise parler qu'il revint à lui.

« C'est bon Parkinson, il est avec moi. Et vous Crabbe & Goyle, c'est pareil. Vous bougez, vous vous en souviendrez. »

Harry descendit encore des escaliers. Manifestement, les quartiers Gryffondor & Serpentard étaient construits à l'inverse. Étonnant !

Lorsqu'il arriva au dortoir de Blaise, Drago, Nott, Crabbe & Goyle, il vit Drago endormi, torse nu en jean noir, sur un lit au milieu. Les rideaux étaient verts, les draps blancs, noirs & gris, et sa valise trônait ouverte à ses pieds. Drago avait presque l'air humain comme ça. Fragile, beau, et délicat.

« Il ne doit pas être bien. Il ne s'endort jamais comme ça quand tout va bien. Il ne laisse jamais autant de bazar, il ferme les rideaux, etc. Enfin, tu vois quoi.

-Oui. J'imagine que tu veux que je repasse plus tard… Enfin demain.

-Je... Non, c'est bon… Dray ?, dit-il lentement en secouant son ami. Dray, c'est Blaise, je… je suis avec Harry, il faut que tu te réveilles.

-Harry, répondit le blond en sursautant. Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Il se pressa de se lever d'enfiler une chemise, et de se rasseoir.

-Je… Enfin… Non rien, laisse…

Harry se sentait tellement mal à l'aise, et tellement peu à sa place, qu'il quitta la salle sans mot dire, rapidement, ignorant les Serpentards de l'étage au dessus, et, sortit des cachots, se précipita vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Ron, Hermione & Ginny l'attendaient, et il entreprit d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je suis allé jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentards, je voulais parler à Drago et faire remarquer aux Serpentards qui voudraient que j'étais là, vous savez pour…

-Pour la guerre, répliquèrent les Ron & Hermione ensemble.

-Oui. Et Drago dormait, Blaise m'a dit qu'il ne devait pas aller bien. Il l'a réveillé, mais Malefoy m'a engueulé, alors je suis parti.

-Mais quelle tête de nouille ce Malefoy, je vais le… !

-Non Ronald, tu ne feras rien du tout ! s'interposa Hermione.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et ajouta :

-Pour une fois Ron, oublies tout ça tu veux. La guerre approche, et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Ils avaient tous les deux rougis. Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et ils s'embrassèrent.

-Eh bien, on l'attendait celle là ! »

C'était Ginny qui avait commenté, et tout le monde présent s'esclaffa ! La soirée n'allait peut-être pas être si mauvaise après tout !

**XxxxxxxX**

« Je… merde !

-Punaise mais Dray ! C'était Potter ! Il a fait le déplacement exprès !

Sentant que la dispute pouvait éclater, Blaise insonorisa & verrouilla la pièce.

-Il avait fait le déplacement juste pour toi !

Mais Drago n'avait pas la tête à ça. Voir Potter au réveil n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et cela l'avait troublé. Il avait eu mal au ventre. Il avait dévisagé Potter, et l'avait trouvé… beau. Son regard avait été attiré par un anneau d'or portant des armoiries qu'il reconnut comme celles des Black. Lui vint à l'esprit que Sirius Black était de sa famille. Et que toutes les familles de sorciers étaient reliées. Malefoy-Black-Potter. Les Weasley également. Il avait toujours trouvé Black courageux de se battre ainsi. Contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, contre sa famille, etc. Les Weasley aussi l'étonnaient. Ils avaient réussi à se rebeller contre leur famille pour leurs convictions, à se créer un nouvel honneur. Même s'il les trouvait pauvres, & déraisonnables, il les enviait un peu. Come il enviait Harry. Ce garçon avait la famille la plus grande du monde de par son Sang-Pur, mais les trois quarts le haïssaient. Et pourtant, il s'était fait, en toute ignorance de la première, une seconde famille encore plus grande, et aimante. C'était juste fou. Il revint à lui, ne sachant que répondre.

-Je… Il était… Enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Il veut le faire lui. Mais il doit croire que finalement tu n'es pas prêt.

-Je… Oui, d'accord.

Draco était sous le choc. Blaise semblait inquiet.

-Je… J'ai un problème Blaise… Je… Je veux voir Potter, bégaya Drago. Je veux dire, j'ai soudainement besoin de le voir. »

**(1)** **Jules Renard; Journal du 7 février 1901.**


	12. Toute l'enfance se passe

**Chapitre 12 : Toute l'enfance se passe à oublier l'enfant qu'on était la veille.****(1)**

**OooooooO**

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS**** :**

**-Serdra : **Tu verras juste ici *clin d'œil*

**-Autratices No Baka **: Merci pour la faute, c'est corrigé ! Oui tu as pris beaucoup de retard, mais je ne t'en veux pas ! J'espère que jusqu'ici ça te plait, n'hésite pas à critiquer, etc. Je t'aime 3

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**** :** Voilà, je vais commencer à introduire des passages du bouquin, histoire de rester plausible ! Mais l'histoire changera quand même ne vous inquiétez pas ! En plus, les réels passages sont dans le désordre, etc. ! Et si jamais vous trouvez les passages du vrai livre trop court, et bien je suis désolée, mais on l'a tou(te)s lu, alors :)

J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira, avec ces 2020 mots !

Des bisous.

**OooooooO**

Harry repensait à ce que Dumbledore avait dit à propos des « surprises » que leur réservait les professeurs. Même si Rogue ne leur avait rien fait, Lupin ne s'était pas gêné. On l'avait fait revenir, et Harry en était très content. Même s'il leur avait joué des sales tours, et les avait obligés à faire des équipes loufoques. Mais ce n'était pas le seul. En effet, le double cours de métamorphose parut très long. Transformer des lions en serpents pour les Gryffondors, et inversement pour les Serpentards avait relevé du miracle. Ils auraient préféré l'inverse, et tout le monde le savait. Le cours de sortilèges avait été du même acabit, produire des flammes et des boucliers de couleurs, rouge pour les Serpentards, verts pour les Gryffondors. Harry sentait que ça ne faisait que commencer.

Il était heureux que Dumbledore soit aussi facétieux à l'approche de la guerre. Au moins, les plus jeunes ne s'inquièteraient de rien. Les vacances était prolongées pour eux, ils reviendraient comme tout le monde mi-juillet, juste pour finir l'année, et ça serait tout.

Harry essaya de se souvenir… Ils avaient détruits 3 Horcruxes.

Soudain, il cria ! Il savait où été le 4ème Horcruxe ! Il descendit dans la salle commune, attrapa Ron & Hermione par le bras, et leur expliqua. Il se rendit compte qu'ils tenaient des gros objets recourbés, sales et jaunâtres. Ils expliquèrent à leur tour leur court passage dans la Chambre des secrets, Ron qui imitait le Fourchelang, la coupe de Poufsouffle détruite par Hermione, etc. Ils se précipitèrent au troisième étage, passèrent la Salle sur Demande. Mais ils y virent Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils commencèrent à se battre, mais Crabbe, alors que Harry attrapait le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, lança un Feudeymon. Ils paniquèrent, et essayèrent de s'en sortir, mais le feu était incontrôlable. Harry, Ron & Hermione trouvèrent deux balais, et allèrent pour sortir, mais Harry piqua un revers en direction de Malefoy et Goyle. Il ne parvint pas à soulever Malefoy, puisqu'il enserrait un Goyle inconscient, trop lourd.

« SI ON MEURT À CAUSE D'EUX, JE TE TUERAI, HARRY ! rugit la voix de Ron. »

Ils sortirent précipitamment, Harry ayant toutefois pris la précaution de récupérer le diadème, contre les indications de Malefoy, trop obnubilé par la porte ! Il hurlait, cramponné si étroitement à lui qu'il lui faisait mal.

Ils s'écrasèrent contre le mur, et Drago tomba sur Harry.

« Je voulais te voir, et ils voulaient m'en empêcher. Je, j'ai besoin d'aide Harry.

-Je veux bien t'aider si tu me laisse m'assoir Malefoy.

Ils avaient rougis tous les deux.

-Et Crabbe, et Goyle ?

Hermione prit un air désolé en lui annonçant.

-Désolée Drago, mais Crabbe est restée bloqué à l'intérieur, et Goyle ne réponds plus. Il faut qu'on l'amène à l'infirmerie. Harry, va prévenir Dumbledore. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry saisit Malefoy par le bras, lui brisant presque les os, et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il entreprit de tout lui expliquer, et ils retournèrent tous les trois à la Salle sur Demande. Dumbledore arrêta le feu, et récupéra le corps de Crabbe. Ron & Hermione arrivèrent en haletant. Il leur lança un regard, mais Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Harry entendit un sanglot à ses côtés, et se souvint qu'il tenait toujours Malefoy par le bras. Il desserra un peu son étreinte, et se rapprocha de lui.

« Je… Monsieur le Directeur ?

-Oui Miss Granger ?

-Nous avons détruit la Coupe de Poufsouffle & le Diadème de Serdaigle.

-Ah, bien, bien. Je les prendrais plus tard. J'enverrais quelqu'un le faire. Quant à moi, je dois prévenir les professeurs. Nous avons d'ors et déjà des Mangemorts dans l'école. Il faut aussi prévenir leur famille, tout en respectant ce que vous savez. Je vous convoquerai tous avant la fin de la semaine. Merci à vous.

Il quitta le couloir, et disparut.

Drago fondit en larmes. Harry Ron & Hermione se regardèrent, et les deux derniers retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune.

-Drago je… je suis navré.

-Pas moi. Ils voulaient me tuer.

-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi.

-Parce que je ne peux plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a chargé de tuer Blaise & sa mère. Mais je ne peux pas ! Ils sont ma famille.

-Et il ne veut pas que tu me tues moi, ce qui pourrait être plus facile pourtant.

-C'est ça. Mais Blaise… Je n'y arrive pas... C'est impossible... Ca ne marchera jamais... Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt... Il a dit qu'il me tuerait... Je voulais ton aide. Pour… me cacher, ou, je ne sais pas.

-Je vais t'aider si tu veux Drago, n'aie pas peur.

Cette phrase renversa la situation.

-Mais je n'ai pas peur moi Potter ! »

Il se dégagea de Harry, et dévala les marches jusqu'aux quartiers des Serpentards.

Harry resta immobile, hébété.

Quand Drago arriva dans la salle commune, il y vit Rogue & tous les Serpentards. Le Professeur était en train de leur annonçait la nouvelle, un peu transformée.

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer le décès de Crabbe & Goyle. Ils trainaient dans les couloirs, et, manifestement sur le point d'être surpris, ils se sont enfermés dans une Salle. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ils ont a posteriori lancé le sort _Feudeymon_, et sont morts tous les deux suite aux conséquences de ce sort. Leurs familles seront prévenues. Nous feront un repas spécial demain soir pour ceux qui veulent. Il se tiendra ici. Le reste de l'année se déroulera comme prévu. Merci. »

Il quitta la Salle Commune dans un bruissement de cape. Les élèves reprenaient peu à peu leurs activités, comme si de rien n'était.

Drago se précipita dans la salle de bain, et vomit. Il ne supportait pas la vue des corps de Crabbe & Goyle qui lui revenait sans cesse, ni de se dire que c'était peut-être, voir sûrement sa faute.

Il sentit quelqu'un arriver, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

« C'est bon Dray, c'est moi. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

-Je… je ne peux pas, balbutia Drago.

-Si tu peux. Je suis prêt à tout entendre tu sais.

-Non…»

Drago retourna dans son lit, et s'effondra en pleurant. Blaise n'insista pas, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

**XxxxxxxX**

Harry était attablé pour le déjeuner, mais son regard semblait vide. La Divination avait été pire que tout, mais McGonagall avait été compréhensive avec lui en Métamorphose. Puisqu'ils avaient laissé tomber les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il n'avait qu'une heure de cours cette après-midi, comme la veille. Le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore en profita pour prendre la parole :

« Bonjour à tous. Nous voulons vous tenir informer il n'y aura ni Coupe des Maisons, ni Coupe de Quidditch. Toutefois, le stade vous reste ouvert.

Bon appétit.»

C'en était trop. Harry quitta la table.

Il se rendit au double cours de Botanique passablement énervé, mais prêt à en découdre, qu'importe ce que pouvaient dire Ron & Hermione.

Il voulut adresser la parole à Malefoy, mais ce dernier l'évita et dédaigna toute tentative de sa part. Le Malefoy de tous les jours quoi. Et étudier les propriétés approfondies du Bubobulb en groupe, en étant obligé de se supporter, en plus de l'odeur, ça n'arrangeait rien.

La fin du cours sonna comme une délivrance.

Harry attrapa Blaise par le bras, mais Draco le fusilla du regard. Harry entraina le garçon en courant, Draco les poursuivant.

« Je te préviens Potter, lâche le !

Harry & Blaise se cachèrent derrière une armure, et Le Survivant lança un _Expelliarmus_ quand Drago passa devant eux.

-_Accio Baguette_ !

-Potter !

-Tu ne lui as pas dit Malefoy hein ?

-Dis quoi Dray, s'interrogea Zabini.

-Rien Blaise.

-Rien ? Tu ne lui dis pas que tu es un lâche ? Que tu es coincé, terrorisé ? Tu ne lui dis pas que Crabbe & Goyle sont morts parce que tu as changé d'avis ? Tu ne lui dis pas que tu as pour mission de le tuer ?

-Dray, c'est vrai ?

-Oh bien sûr Blaise, il ne le fera pas, il t'aime trop pour ça. Mais il ne t'en parle pas, il fuit, il veut se cacher.

-Je te préviens Potter…

-Ouh, j'ai peur d'un lâche comme toi Malefoy…

-HARRY !

Drago venait de crier, comme une supplication. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Tous trois seuls dans le couloir, démunis, au paroxysme de ce que la guerre pouvait détruire… ils avaient peur. Tous.

-T'es qu'un imbécile Potter. Un véritable imbécile, articula Drago en séchant ses larmes.

-Je… je suis désolé…

Harry lâcha le bras de Blaise, et voulut s'approcher de Drago, mais ce dernier le regarda d'un air assassin. Harry laissa tomber la baguette du blond, et s'en alla, pantelant. Blaise voulut le retenir, mais il était trop stupéfait par Malefoy. Il put juste demander :

-Ça tient toujours Harry ?

-Je… Oui Blaise. Je crois plus que jamais. »

Harry & Drago avaient déterré la hache de guerre. Ils allaient se déchirer, se haïr, si proches de l'amitié…

**XxxxxxxX**

En remontant dans la tour de Gryffondor, Harry ruminait. Ginny le sentit lorsqu'il entreprit de tout leur raconter. Ron, Hermione & elle était pendus à ses lèvres, les autres étant dans le parc.

À la fin de son récit, Harry fondit en larmes. Hermione se serra contre Ron, déboussolée de voir son ami dans cet état.

Ginny le prit dans ses bras.

Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Harry pleurait d'avoir tout gâché, Ginny le consolait, Ron & Hermione restaient atterrés par tout ça.

Un peu calmés, ils descendirent, au moins parce qu'on les attendait dans la Grande Salle.

Ginny prit soin d'emporter son _Journal_. Blaise & elle allaient parler, c'était une certitude.

« _J'ai appris pour Drago. Harry est effondré. Je crois qu'il pense avoir tout gâché._

_Je suis désolée,_

_Ginny._

_-Je… Vous allez vous taire j'espère ?_

_-Bien sûr ! On ne va pas le dire à tout le monde, triple buse._

_-Pardon, je suis juste… chamboulé. J'arrive plus à le regarder dans les yeux, je retiens ma respiration quand il est là… Je sais qu'il ne va pas me tuer, mais je…_

_-Tu t'inquiètes, je comprends._

_-Nan. Je vais l'admettre, j'ai peur._

_-Je comprends Blaise. Mais ça va aller. Tu veux qu'on se voit après le dîner ?_

_Courage,_

_Ginny._

Blaise était plutôt occupé. Elle savait que la plupart des Serpentards étaient restés dans leur Salle Commune, pour se recueillir. Il mit un moment à répondre.

_-Oui. Je n'ai pas faim, je vais quitter la Salle Commune dans quelques minutes, mais je mettrais du temps avant d'arriver jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, je suis fatigué._

_À tout à l'heure,_

_Blaise._

_-Je n'ai pas faim non plus. Je t'attends dans le hall,_

_Ginny._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Ils acquiescèrent, et elle s'en alla.

Lorsque que Zabini vit la jeune rouquine, il se sentit profondément rassuré, et en même temps tellement mal.

Elle se leva, et vit dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse inhabituelle. Elle se rapprocha, et le prit dans ses bras.

D'abord surpris, il se laissa aller. Il respira ses cheveux, qui sentaient la violette, et se serra un peu plus contre elle. Elle se détacha de lui, darda ses yeux marrons dans les siens, et l'embrassa.

Au moins eux, ils allaient s'aimer. Ils pallieraient aux erreurs des autres, ils allaient se donner corps et âmes dans cette guerre, et ils allaient la gagner.

Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait laissée dans son sac dans une salle non loin, Harry avait vu Ginny & Blaise s'embrasser.

Et lui aussi rêvait d'amour, de paix, de gratitude, de repos.

Et maintenant que ses amis les plus proches étaient occupés ailleurs, il était seul.

Oh, bien sûr, Luna, Seamus, Dean et les autres le consoleraient, et bien sûr ses amis ne l'abandonnaient pas complètement… Mais pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Harry était orphelin… Il réprima des larmes, et couru vers le bureau du Directeur. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte lorsqu'il bouscula Malefoy au passage…

**(1)****Émile-Auguste Chartier, dit Alain, Propos sur l'éducation (1932)**


	13. When all is said & done

**Chapitre 13 : When all is said and done.****(1)**

**OooooooO**

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR**** :** J'ai cru comprendre que le couple Blaise/Ginny vous plaisait ! J'en suis ravie. Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup ailleurs, mais je suis pour la création de cette secte magnifique ! Je vous donne le lien de l'image de référence et si vous croisez d'autres Ginnaise, et bien envoyez les sur ce lien *clin d'œil*

.com/post/5885195863/i-did-the-first-sign-of-the-new-era-the-ginnaise

Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à uploader, mais je bosse sur d'autres projets (un autre Drarry (songfic), un Lupin/Sirius, la traduction de ma fic') et d'autres choses en dehors de l'écriture. J'espère que vous trouverez que l'attente valait le coup. Voici 2 440 mots ! :)

Bisous.

**OooooooO**

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille, Harry n'osa pas rentrer. Que faisait-il là ? C'était n'importe quoi. Il était désespéré, et avait fui comme un lâche. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Lupin, et toqua à la porte.

« Entrez…. Oh c'est toi Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… rien Professeur.

-Harry, j'ai été le meilleur ami de ton père et de ton parrain. Les mensonges, ça ne marche pas. Tu as leur même regard, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Harry réprima un sourire.

-Tout le monde commence à se préparer pour la guerre. Vous connaissez ça. Alors forcément, il y en a qui se rapproche. Ron a enfin sauté le pas avec Hermione, et Blaise & Ginny se sont enfin trouvés.

-Mais tu es seul. C'est ça ?

-Oui Professeur.

-Tu sais quoi Harry ? Ça me fait toujours bizarre. D'entendre « Professeur » de la bouche de quelqu'un qui ressemble autant à James, et qui a les mêmes intonations qui Sirius. Tu devrais songer à m'appeler Remus.

-Je… si vous voulez. J'ai tellement essayé d'en finir que je n'ai même pas remarqué que nous étions tous adolescents, tous humains. J'ai l'impression de les avoir menés à l'abattoir, et c'est tout. J'ai même essayé de parler à Malefoy, et j'ai tout gâché. Je me sens tellement idiot.

Harry entreprit de lui raconter tous les évènements advenus depuis le Samedi.

-Mais non Harry, tout cela est normal, ça va aller.

-Vous croyez Professeur ? J'ai l'impression d'être constamment à deux doigts de tomber dans un gouffre rempli de Détraqueurs. Je n'en peux plus.

-Non, ça ne t'arrivera pas. Et puis, au cas où, j'aurais du chocolat, dit-il dans un sourire.

-Oui d'accord. Merci Professeur.

-Remus.

-Merci Remus. »

Voir Harry partir, abattu, sur ce « Merci Remus » avait complètement déprimé le lycanthrope. Cela lui rappelait trop les heures sombres du premier Ordre.

Il décida de prendre les choses en main, et se rendit aux cachots. Il tambourina à la porte.

Rogue ouvrit, énervé.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Lupin ?

-Severus, il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ? De tout ça, encore ?

Lupin eut un pincement au cœur.

-Nan. De Drago. Et Harry.

-Non. Drago va mal, il a été mandaté…

-Pour tuer son ami. Je le sais Severus.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, comme si j'avais pu oublier que tu n'avais pas suivi mon conseil.

-Mais Severus, j'étais bien obligé de les infiltrer !

-Non ! Je suis déjà chez les Mangemorts, tu n'as pas besoin de te rendre chez les Loups-Garous !

-Mais Severus je… Je l'ai…

-Ah non !, le coupa-t-il. N'ose pas me dire que tu l'as fait pour moi. J'en ai déjà marre de devoir la vie à Potter, je n'ai pas envie de te devoir quoi que ce soit !

Le Maraudeur fulminait.

-Ne parle pas de James comme ça Snivellus !

-Tu… Tu as osé ?

Les yeux du professeur de potions étaient emplis d'émotions contradictoires.

-Tu as commencé. James & Sirius étaient mes amis, quoi que tu en dises. Même si tu les haïssais, même si tu en voulais à James de t'avoir pris Lily.

-Ne parle pas de Lily.

-Et pourquoi cela, nargua Remus.

-Parce que c'était mon amie !

-C'était la notre aussi ! Écoute Severus, j'en ai marre de ces chamailleries. Je… J'étais juste venu te dire que Harry a essayé de parler à Drago. Ils se sont rapprochés, et puis tout a éclaté.

-Doué ce Potter.

-Severus ! Ils partagent la faute… Malefoy s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même, n'a pas voulu l'aide d'Harry, etc. Je voulais également te dire que Blaise Zabini & Ginny Weasley sont amis… Enfin, un peu plus…

Leurs visages s'illuminèrent.

-Tu, tu veux rire Remus ?

-Non non, dit-il dans un sourire. Ça m'a fait penser à notre discussion.

-Oui. Tu te rappelles lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne toucherait jamais une fille qui aurait trahi son sang, même si elle était jolie ?

-Et tu te rappelles… Lorsque tu avais dit que rien ne te ramènerai parmi nous, et que rien ne vaudrait la peine que tu vives ?

À ces mots, le professeur de potions sourit.

-Et tu es arrivé. Et maintenant tu risques ta vie pour moi. Ce n'est pas très intelligent Remus.

-Je sais que ça te dépasse Severus, mais l'amour n'a rien avoir avec l'intelligence. »

Les deux professeurs s'étreignirent brusquement, laissant éclater tous les sentiments qu'ils entretenaient l'un pour l'autre, et entreprirent de passer la nuit à essayer de savoir comment rendre leurs protégés heureux.

**XxxxxxxX**

Harry eu du mal à se lever le lendemain matin. En effet, le jeudi, les Gryffondors n'avaient qu'un cours de Potions, et enchaînaient ensuite sur le weekend. Cette année ils avaient de la chance en ce qui concernait le temps de révision, il voulait bien l'avouer. Toutefois, ils auraient quand même pu décaler le cours de Potions après la récréation ! Commencer la journée tôt avec Rogue, non merci ! Et savoir que cette année ils étaient tout le temps en double cours n'arrangeait rien. À la pensée de Drago, Harry eut un sursaut. Il était encore plus mitigé. Il voulait y aller, et essayer, mais sa fierté et l'expérience de la veille le dissuadait. Se prendre les réflexions de Malefoy en essayant d'être gentil, ça suffisait ! Enfin c'est vrai que Harry n'avait pas tout le temps essayé… En entendant Ron grognait dans la salle commune et Hermione se fâcher, Harry se doutait bien qu'il devait s'être levé plus tôt pour la voir. Il eut une boule dans la gorge. Il entendit également Ginny se renfrogner, car elle n'avait plus d'encre. Il perçut vaguement Hermione lui en donner quelques pots, et Ginny la remercier. Il regarda alors autour de lui, et vit que les lits étaient vides. Les garçons avaient dût descendre manger. Il s'habilla, se regarda dans le miroir, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était toujours pas habitué à sa « nouvelle apparence », celle qu'il avait malencontreusement « découverte » le Dimanche. Il avait la peau plus mate, les cheveux légèrement plus long, comme entre sa troisième et quatrième année, et toujours ces yeux verts. Il avait légèrement grandit, comme tous les ans, même s'il n'atteignait toujours pas la taille de Ron. Il regarda sa main, qui arborait à présent l'anneau d'or portant l'armoirie des Black, que chaque héritier se voyait l'honneur de récupérer. Le choix avait dû se faire entre les Weasleys, Drago & lui, seuls descendants masculins de La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Sirius étant le dernier possesseur de cette bague, il avait tout légué à Harry. Molly n'en voulait pas, et seule Narcissa semblait y porter de l'attention. Et même s'il avait apprécié Narcissa à l'époque, Sirius n'avait pas hésité une seconde, bien que Harry ait été un descendant bien plus éloigné que Drago. Il était prêt à recevoir encore des critiques. Finalement, après que tout le monde ait su qu'il était "naturellement" joueur de Quidditch, l'avoir détesté parce qu'il parlait Fourchelang, ne pas l'avoir cru lorsqu'il avait dit pouvoir jeter des sortilèges sans baguette ou sentir la présence des autres, avant qu'il ne soit obligé de le prouver, ou mettre une pression atroce sur ses épaules à cause de ses rêves prémonitoires… ou encore avoir risqué tout ce qu'il avait pour enseigner son « savoir » à l'A.D. parce qu'on le disait particulièrement doué en défense contre les forces du Mal ou même créer la stupeur en se révélant capable de résister aux sortilèges de l'_Imperium_ & du _Doloris_, et aux Vélanes mais éprouver des difficultés à apprendre l'Occlumencie…. Après tout ça, avoir changé physiquement ne devrait pas le dépayser.

Il se rendit dans la Salle Commune, plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Harry ! s'écria Hermione.

-Coucou, émit-il dans un sourire.

-Ça va ?

-Oui oui Ginny. J'imagine que les autres sont déjà descendus manger ?

En disant cela il avait l'air peiné.

-Non non vieux ! Ils sont à l'entraînement.

-À l'en… QUOI ?

-Ils travaillent dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils nous attendent pour déjeuner.

-Je… Allons les chercher alors.

-Je suis d'accord, je meurs de faim !

-Ça ne compte pas Ron, tu as tout le temps faim !

-Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, mais je suis affamée aussi ! »

Ils passèrent chercher les garçons, et quelques autres membres du groupe, et se rendirent ensemble dans la salle commune. Harry se sentait étonnement fier de ses camarades, qui faisaient face à leur destin, même s'il n'y été pour rien. Blaise & Ginny se tenaient à l'écart de leur table respective, et Harry cherchait désespérément le regard de Drago. Rien ne filtrait.

Les Gryffondors se rendirent en cours de Potions, seuls. Rogue se montra encore plus sec que d'habitude. Alors quand la fin du cours survint et que le professeur retint Harry, ses camarades s'inquiétèrent.

« Potter, restez là !

-Oui Monsieur.

-Comme d'habitude, vous n'avez pas suivi mon cours correctement ! Pour cela, vous serez obligé d'écrire un traité sur la préparation & les effets de la Gorgée de Désenflage. Vous la connaissez bien je crois. Pour Lundi, bien sûr. J'espère que cela n'empiètera pas trop sur votre radieux week-end Potter. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien monsieur…

Harry heurta Ron en sortant de la salle.

-Un traité aussi long ? Il te déteste vraiment Harry.

-Je sais Ron.

-Je… si tu veux je le ferai.

Hermione proposant à Harry de faire ses devoirs ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se reprit, ne voulant pas les inquiéter.

-Nan nan Hermione, c'est bon. Il faut que je travaille un peu. Entre la date de ce que tu sais & le décalage que cela va occasionner, autant m'y mettre un peu, lâcha-t-il, incertain, dans ce qu'il voulait être un sourire. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée sous un arbre dans le parc. Non loin, Zabini et la sœur de Ron se souriaient, confiants, et riaient, timidement. Pattenrond & Coquecigrue jouaient tranquillement, Hedwige voletait non loin.

Harry aperçut Drago s'installer près du lac. Il prit le temps de le regarder, pensif. Il était grand, plus musclé et fin que jamais, plus blond également. Il avait les cheveux aux épaules, légèrement dégradés à l'avant, qu'il coiffait toujours en catogan, avec une chevrette. La bague en argent était simple, dénuée de gravures, de détails, simplement tenue par un lacet de cuir noir, ce qui surprit Harry. Les yeux gris de Malefoy accrochèrent les siens. Harry détourna vivement le regard vers ses amis. Hermione arrachait presque le parchemin sous sa plume. Il se souvint alors de leur conversation du Dimanche matin, sur la possible hérédité du don d'Animagus, & du nombre de générations que pouvait sauter celui de Métamorphomage. Il s'excusa alors auprès de ses amis, et se dirigea vers le château.

Le directeur l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Harry ?

Harry lui raconta alors les théories d'Hermione, et son point de vue.

-Comme toujours, je vois que Miss Granger est une sorcière vraiment douée. Je suis fière qu'elle fasse partie de mes élèves.

Harry sourit.

-Et bien Harry, sache que le don de Métamorphomage peut, dans des cas très rares, sauter des dizaines de générations. Celui d'Animagus par contre, n'a jamais été héréditaire.

-Mais celui de loup-garou ?

-Pardon ?

Le directeur semblait réellement interloqué.

-Remus, enfin, je veux dire, le professeur Lupin, a quelquefois mordu superficiellement mon père, sous sa forme animale. Se pourrait-il que cela ait influencé le don d'Animagus de mon père ?

-Non Harry, je ne crois pas. Mais ton père, ta mère, et toi, vous êtes des sorciers hors du commun, alors… Je crois que tu vas le découvrir seul Harry. Je ne te suis d'aucune aide sur ce problème… »

Harry décida de retourner auprès de ses amis. Finalement, ça pourrait bien attendre le week-end, ou même le mois prochain.

Il emprunta un parchemin et un livre à Hermione, et commença à rédiger son devoir. Il vit Malefoy, en face, en train d'écrire un parchemin aussi long que le sien, un chaudron portatif et une foule d'ingrédients devant lui.

C'était maintenant ou jamais…

« Malefoy !

-Dégage Potter.

-Non, je crois pas non. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Disons service pour service. J'aurais une dette envers toi. Ça te va ?

Harry n'en revenait pas de ses efforts. Il pensa à Ginny, qui serait sûrement ravie d'apprendre ça. Il eût un sourire.

C'est ce sourire qui décida Malefoy.

-D'accord Potter. Mais tâche de ne pas m'importuner longtemps. Tu me seras redevable. »

Dans une ambiance glaciale, ils coopérèrent.

Mais c'était sans compter les autres Serpentards. À peine furent-ils dans le champ de vision de Harry & Drago que ce dernier invectiva le premier, le poussa violemment, et l'insulta.

Harry, vexé et choqué, provoqua Malefoy.

« _Expelliarmus_ !

-Potter !

-Harry !

Ce dernier cri s'élevait de plusieurs voix. Ginny, Blaise, Hermione & Ron avaient accourus près de lui.

Parkinson arrivant à grandes enjambés, suivie nonchalamment de Nott, Blaise échangea un regard avec les Gryffondors, et partit dans le sens opposé, se cachant derrière des buissons.

-Potter lâche ça tout de suite, couina-t-elle.

-Et sinon quoi Parkinson ?

Ginny avait un regard lourd.

-Tu sais Pansy, j'ai de l'entraînement en sortilèges, et j'ai deux grands frères assez sadiques, alors je te défie de tenter quelque chose.

Pansy rigola.

-Comme si j'avais peur de toi, rouquine !

-Tu as peut-être plus peur de moi Pansy ?

Même si la Serpentard dénigrait Hermione, elle savait de quoi cette dernière était capable.

-Potter, rend sa baguette à Drago et j'arrête de vous viser toi & tes chers amis.

-De toute façon, je ne comptais pas faire autre chose que lui rendre.

Harry tendit la baguette à son propriétaire, et dans leurs yeux passèrent la haine, le chagrin, et le dégout.

-Allez venez, ces Serpentards ne valent pas la peine.

C'était Ginny qui avait parlé, et aussitôt, un éclair fusa de la baguette de Parkinson.

-_PROTEGO _!

Ils étaient abasourdis.

-La prochaine fois que tu oses Parkinson, je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Harry pointait sa baguette vers le torse de la jeune femme.

-Avec tes petits sorts inoffensifs ?

-Laisse Pansy, de toute façon il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. J'ai pas envie qu'on nous retire des points de maison.

C'était Nott qui avait parlé. Même s'il entretenait une véritable aversion pour la bande des Gryffondors, il arrivait toujours en souriant, et en les saluant. Ils lui rendaient la politesse, dégoutés, méfiants.

Ils quittèrent la cour du château, se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch. Harry & Malefoy échangèrent un dernier regard. Un regard comme jamais ils n'avaient échangé auparavant.

**(1)****Titre d'une chanson d'ABBA, signifiant « En fin de compte », et qui peut-être traduit littéralement comme « Quand tout a été fait et dit ».**


End file.
